


The World, The Flesh, and The Devil

by RanOfdensen



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Size Kink, Switching, tl;dr The Devil is one kinky bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanOfdensen/pseuds/RanOfdensen
Summary: Gambling was your favorite pastime. Your career even.So when you eventually moved to the town of Inkwell, it wasn't long before you came across talk of a very popular casino on the islands. You immediately made it your mission to visit as soon as possible. You were never afraid of high risk gambles, you had the luck of the devil on your side after all. That was until you met the proprietor of the establishment was when your luck finally ran out.





	1. Prologue: Better the devil you know, than the devil you don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever fic posted on my long-time used AO3 account. Although, I'm not new to fanfic writing in general, I am new to the Cuphead fandom. This is a bit of a self-indulgent fic concerning the Devil. Funny story about how I suddenly became so obsessed with him is I had a dream about him. Actually, two in fact! After that, he pretty much became my top favorite character in the series. So, I wrote this fic because I soon discovered there are so little Devil/Reader fics on AO3. So, this here's my little addition to the tag!
> 
> This fic is also dedicated to my friend Lee who requested to also see a Devil/Reader fic.
> 
>    
> P.S. I also made a playlist for the Devil/Reader ship on Spotify if you guys are ever curious about giving it a listen. [Here it is](https://open.spotify.com/user/1221583557/playlist/0KlAd5EGG9FJKddKOQyu6e?si=cDc4nmk4Tw6fo4-TfENMdQ)!

 

  
The thrill of gambling was as much a part of you as breathing. Any time you were at a casino, you were in your element. The smell of cigars, of alcohol, the unmistakable sound of someone winning a jackpot with money pouring out like a fountain in spring. The people themselves, for good or for bad, always managed to drive your desire to win big, and win hard. So, when you had finally settled into your new home in Inkwell, it didn't take long for you to overhear that there was a very popular casino nearby where you lived. It was the liveliest place in an otherwise sleepy town. Of course, there was the carnival and such, but those places never interested you. No, you craved a different kind of thrill, and by the way the citizens would talk amongst themselves in hush hush tones about the establishment, 'Devil's Casino', it just piqued your curiosity even more, what a fitting name for a place that was the home for the sin of greed. This just had to be one of those skeevier casinos that are out there, as experienced in gambling as you were, you've never been to one of those before. A dangerous new adventure, intriguing. Truly a thrill seeker up 'til the end.

  
As the doors swung open, the cocktail of those ever familiar smells seemed to be amplified to an ungodly amount, you also couldn't help but notice that there was a faint aroma of brimstone as well, but you simply chalked that up as your brain playing tricks on you. Your nose was almost completely overwhelmed as soon as you stepped in, but still, you took in a deep breath, in and out, as you took your first heeled step into your new playground.

  
This 'Devil's Casino' was even more bustling with life than your neighbors made it out to seem. As you began wandering the aisles, you took your time to take in your new surroundings. Laughter, winning cheers, anguished cries after losing, tinkling of glasses, the chimes of the slot machines, the chill sounds of a piano being played, accompanied by smooth jazz musicians, all of these familiar and welcoming sounds that graced your ears put you back in your favorite state of mind. It was time to do what you do best. Win big.

  
"Hey there pretty lady! You feelin' lucky? C'mon over!" The sudden shout you had just heard snapped you back into reality as your head instinctively moved to the source of the voice. There stood a casino dealer who was waving and gesturing for you to come over, giving you a very cheeky smile. You acknowledged him with a grin of your own back as you made your way to the table.

  
"So, kiddo, never seen you around before, you new here?" The dealer asked as he leaned into the table. "How 'bout it, huh? An easy game of Blackjack. Something to get your feet wet."

  
'Something to get your feet wet was it? Hah, what does this guy take me for? A newbie?' You thought to yourself, but it wasn't like this guy had to know this wasn't your first rodeo.

"Yeah, sure! I'm game." You replied to the dealer with the perpetual grin as you sat down with the other patrons at the table who all locked their gaze onto you, but you paid them no mind. With that as your answer, it took no time at all for the dealer to begin shuffling his cards. The fluttering sound of the hard paper being so skillfully handled made you close your eyes and take a slow deep breath in once more as you folded your hands in front of you on the table, waiting patiently for the dealer to do his thing. After he was finished dealing, you looked down at your two cards with a confident smile.

  
Game on.

  
Win after win, your confidence would soar to ever greater heights, much to the dealer's and other patrons' chagrin. Not one Bust. You were simply just a natural at this, you thought as you laughed heartily.

  
"Sorry guys, but maybe I should've warned you that my horoscope said that today was my lucky day!” You waved to all of the losers at the table as you took your winnings and took off for the other tables, not once paying attention to the angry glares and distant mumbling directed at you as you sauntered off with a very visible pep in your step.

  
You were like a hungry customer at an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet as you went from table to table, draining the House more and more of its money. Though your confidence was soaring to brand new heights, in the very dark depths of the back of your mind, you couldn't help but shake off the feeling you were being watched by something, or someone. Like a predator stalking its prey. The thought sent a shiver up your spine, but you quickly shook the idea out of your mind. There was no way that was true.

Little did you know.

 

 

\-----

 

 

After a low rumbling chuckle, and a slow drag of his cigar, the dark figure in question's visage was clouded in smoke as he leaned his body against the armrest of his throne on the top balcony that had a bird's eye view of the entirety of the casino. Smoke or not, it did nothing to hinder his locked gaze onto the new talk of the establishment. Rumors were already being spread throughout the casino grounds that an attractive but unfamiliar upstart was quickly draining the House in only one night alone. She definitely was a firecracker, that was for sure. To have such gall and gumption to prance right into the Devil's own domain as if she owned the place, suffice it to say, it didn't take long for his interest to be piqued, though that wasn't the only reason, even from his standpoint, she was really easy on the eyes, with that sleeveless red dress that hugged all of the right places.

  
"Aaand once again, another win for the new gal!" That familiar, annoying voice shouted at the top its owner's lungs. The Devil’s useless lackey, King Dice. He was dealing and flirting with the new chick. Watching her giggle at his corny one-liners made the demon's fur stand on end as he frowned. That all quickly changed however after cheers abrupted all around the new girl after another one of her numerous wins at the craps table, as she reached her arms around her winnings pulling them towards herself hungrily, laughing all the while. The look in her eye though, that hungry, insatiable stare at her new hoard--the look of greed, it was so similar to the look of the sin of Lust. That's when the Devil decided, he had to see that look as well. Forever.

  
"Boss? You gettin' up already? Want me to fetch ya somethin'?" The croaky voice of the tiny demon servant asked as he wabbled from his guard position, toward the larger demon as he got up from his throne.

  
"Can't a guy wander through his own freakin' casino without so many stupid questions thrown at him?!" The Devil's own deep, raspy voice snapped back without once looking back. "Go clean up the bar or somethin'."

  
"Uh... r-right away, Boss, sorry Boss!" The tiny fat demon scrambled as fast as his little fat feet could take him, though they just weren't fast enough to avoid a swift kick in the hindquarters from his cruel boss as he passed him by, which sent him flying down the hallway shrieking.

  
The Devil let out an annoyed sigh as he continued to lazily saunter down the stairs. Good for nothing little minions, always finding new ways of ruining his good mood. Taking another long puff of his cigar that was firmly planted between those sharp teeth of his, ignoring all of the other patrons who called out his name in greeting. 'Always with the damn suck ups and ass kissin' ', the Devil thought to himself. He had no time for that, as he simply made his way directly towards the craps table where he last saw the hot greedy little feast for the eyes. He had a new mission, a goal that nothing else could distract him from.

  
You.

 

 

\----

 

 

"Darlin', you really are cleaning house like the rumors state, huh?” The die headed dealer had a voice like smooth velvet. You smiled coyly at the casino employee in return.

  
"There are rumors about me? Really? Why, I never thought it would be possible I'd be the talk of the town so quickly. Don't know whether that's a good thing or bad." Your voice drawled on in response with a mischievous grin.

  
"That depends on whose attention you get, I'd say." The purple-suited dealer looked behind you quickly before returning his gaze back to you, almost like he was gesturing over to someone. You were in too much of a good place to really care to find out. That is until you heard another voice right behind you, hot breath against the exposed skin of your neck and back. A low and lazy, yet raspy voice. The sound of it made you think of smoldering coal. It planted shivers up your spine. An all too familiar feeling.

  
"Soooo... you're the new kid on the block, eh? You havin' a good time?"

  
You turned your head around in surprise so fast it made you a little dizzy. With stars in your eyes you couldn't quite make out who was standing just behind you. It was all too dark, or maybe it was just him. It was so hard to tell. When your vision was finally beginning to clear a little you soon realized, it really was just him. Dark fur covered his whole body, obscuring most of his features. That is, besides the white sharp toothed cheshire grin which held a lit cigar, his long, sharp silver horns, and those eyes. Piercingly bright yellow eyes staring right down at you. Almost through you.

  
Everyone that sat around you this whole time, the loud shouts and hollering seemed to be drowned out as soon as the new stranger appeared, they simply carried on with their game as if you were never there. It was the weirdest thing, it was as if they were just given silent orders to shut the hell up or ignore you or... something.

  
Huh... 'Hell'... Then, suddenly, it dawned on you.

  
Devil's Casino.

  
It all made sense now. The person standing before you, it was none of other than the Devil. It had to be. Who else could this incredibly tall, imposing figure be? Your incredibly crazy luck had just attracted Satan himself! You've encountered some shady individuals in your long time gambling career, but this... this takes the cake. The simple thought of meeting the actual Devil sent shivers up your spine once again as you slowly returned a smile of your own back to him, though you were just a little bit uneasy now.

  
"You're the owner of this fine casino, I take it?" You finally managed to ask.

  
"Heh, is it that obvious?" the Devil shrugged as he gave low chuckle. The sound of his laugh alone was causing your hair to stand on end. This was all too real to you. This guy was just so imposing and obviously dangerous as all get-out. It didn't take him long at all to make himself comfortable in the chair directly next to you, pushing it just a little bit closer to you as he did so.

  
"Well, yeah..” The demon next to you began with a long drawn out sigh as he leaned back in his chair, his arm dangling on the back, "Answerin' your question, Doll, I am indeed."

  
Hah! 'Doll'. Talk about 'Devil May Care Attitude' but considering who this was, well.... but still, he didn't even know you and already dishing out pet names. It was so painfully obvious this guy was flirting with you now. Badly, but hey... it's not like you'd let anyone say you couldn't flirt back. It just so happened though, that you'd be flirting with the one and only Devil. Well... Devil May Care, and all that. "Ohh, well now, if that's the case, I can't help but feel even more lucky knowing that I gained the attention of such big, important hotshot such as yourself." You gave the Devil your most charming smile you could muster as you spoke.

  
The Devil let out hearty laugh as he adjusted himself forward, now leaning his arms against the table in front of them, "What'd'ya think you're trying to do, charm me? Ain't gonna work, kid." Even though he said that, it wasn't long before you were surprised to find something slowly wrapping itself around your ankle, rubbing up and down against your lower leg. It felt like--it couldn't be, but... it was! It was his freaking tail! He sure had a lot of nerve, but you couldn't help but feel goosebumps form on your arms and legs. It was apparent now, this demon has truly set his sights on you and you alone. What had you gotten yourself into? What were his plans? This was beginning to be a bit too much. But there was a side of you that was also getting a little bit excited, there was no denying that. You leaned forward, a little bit closer to your new acquaintance.

  
"Well, seeing it's painfully obvious by just looking at you that I can fathom a guess at what your name might be." You began as you then continued to formally introduce yourself to the demonic man before you, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Devil."  
" 'Mister'? Hah! Spare me the formality crap." That got a chuckle out of you as he exclaimed. For a moment though, the Devil seemed lost in thought, a clawed finger tapping at his chin. "Hmmm... 'craps.'... you know, that's not a bad idea," the Devil spoke so slowly, like molasses while thinking out loud. He then leaned so close to you now your faces were practically touching. You could smell the tobacco clearly on his breath as he spoke. His wide cheshire grin spread far across his cheeks. "How 'bout it, kid? What's say we play a little game of chance? Just you n' me?" As soon as he uttered those words, the crowd around you, even the purple suited dealer, looked away from their game and stared directly at the two of you. You lifted your head up to exchange glances across the table, suddenly feeling very nervous. It was like they were waiting with bated breath for your answer. The pressure was surely on at this point. You probably should have seen this coming by now. You were draining the House so quickly and so effortlessly. Of course the Boss of the joint would be curious about that, if not a bit upset. Even if he didn't look it, you couldn't help but suddenly feel like you were trapped in the lion's den.

  
"I, uh...." You stammered as your eyes darted from each person around you, all were staring, waiting for your answer. "....Yeees?..." You winced at your answer before you finally manage to try to regain your composure, "I mean, sure! Of course! It'd be a real treat to be able to play against someone such as yourself. Yeah, let's do it!" You spoke so fast though, it sounded just a little too... well... forced.

  
As soon as the Devil heard you agree to take up his challenge, he roared in laughter, and so did the other people surrounding the betting table, as if they were expected to. He then raised a clawed hand to the others with enough authority to quickly clam up the others, and they quickly did.

  
"Great!" the Devil then got up from his seat and with a flick of his hand, gestured the dealer away, "Move over, Lackey." The man with the dice head gave a curt bow before giving a wink your way as a sign of good luck. Though, whether that was genuine or not, who knew.

  
With a crack of his knuckles, the Devil then took to the dealer's stand. With stick in hand now, the demon gave off an incredibly smug grin, his eyes half-lidded.

  
"Well, Sweetcheeks, let's get this party started, shall we?."

 

 

\----

 

 

"Another win. You surely got The Devil's Luck with ya, if I do say so myself." Remarked the Devil with a sly wink.

  
You simply smiled back with a shrug. Your confidence was soaring to all new heights at this point. To think you would be able to win against the Devil himself in his own casino. You had to be dreaming.

  
"What can I say? I guess I'm just a natural born winner." You replied.

  
However, as you were about ready to pull your winnings towards you, you heard the demon speak once again in a now very sly, malevolent tone.

  
"Oh, going so soon? But, we were just getting started." the Devil leaned an elbow against the table, as he raised his free hand up in front of him. With a snap of his fingers a small flame materialized in his palm. "How about you and I, shall we say...up the ante a little." His grin widened to an almost unnatural length now. There was a certain undertone of maliciousness as he spoke. And as he spoke, you began to grow increasingly nervous as the Devil took his sweet time in continuing what he wanted to say, the other patrons who were watching your game quickly scampered off to other tables without a word as soon as they heard that snap of his fingers as well. Leaving you all alone with a very clearly plotting demon.

  
"...And how do you plan we do that?" You replied nervously, a subtle shakiness in your voice.

  
"Oh, dollface, you're so precious when your naiveté is showing," the Devil's voice slurred as he quipped. "If you somehow managed to forget, I am the devil, y'know," He rolled his eyes before continuing. "I'm talking about a deal here," As soon as he said it, the flame in his hand suddenly materialized into an all too familiar object. A roll of parchment, with the terms of the deal written all over it.

"What'd'ya say? Let's sweeten the pot."

  
This was it. Naiveté indeed. You should have saw this coming a mile away. An honest and true Deal with the Devil. You swallowed hard, staring at the parchment in his hand as he handed it toward you.

  
"B-but, w-what're the terms? What's the catch?" You stuttered a reply.

  
"Hmph, of course," Retorted the Devil, "Wouldn't be too fun if you didn't know the rules of the deal." He took a long drag of his cigar before finally putting the remains out onto the table. "The deal is like this," As he continue to explain the rules of the deal, the Devil strutted slowly back toward to where you were sitting, his tail swaying back and forth as strode toward you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders as he leaned in close enough to your ear that you began to feel a little warm in the cheeks. "You win against me a total of six more times, and that's it, you're free to go. All of the total winnings you accumulated these past few hours, everything, it'll all be yours for the taking." That didn't sound so bad. Actually, it sounded pretty great! But like any deal, there was definitely a catch.

  
"And... if I lose?" You asked, looking up at the evil grinning face of your could-be deal holder.

  
"Weeell, if you lose..." The Devil then began to graze his claws gently across your shoulder and upper arm, which caused you to shiver as your face felt even more flushed than before. "You'll just have to stay here with me. For six whole weeks. Doing anything my devilish mind can come up with."

  
"That's it? Just six weeks? But, then I'm free either way." You looked up at him confused.

  
"Oh, no, no, no... I ain't done explaining just yet," The Devil clicked his tongue in protest. "The real catch is, darlin', when I mean you'll do 'anything I want', I really mean _anything_." To emphasize what he meant, once again that tail of his found it's way around your leg. But instead of rubbing against your calf, it continued to snake its way up to your thigh. This new discovery made you blush a deep shade of crimson at this point. You began to stammer for a reply, but none came.

  
"Six whole weeks of doing anything and everything I want. But if you somehow give into your inner lust at any point before the final week your body and soul will be mine..." The Devil then proceeded to lean right into your ear as he whispered, " **Forever**."

  
You were surely an anxious mess by now, and it showed. You had no idea how to get out of this. Could you run away? Maybe? No... he had you wrapped so tightly close to him at this point. However, there was also a part of you that thought about if you even wanted to try to flee. You weren’t ever the type to run away from a challenge anyhow. So, should you run away? You asked yourself this question, but you somehow already knew the answer. As your mind went a mile a minute deep in thought, ruminating on your possible choices, your concentration was soon broken by another snap of the demon’s fingers.

  
Now there was a feathered pen in his hand, and he was handing it to you.

  
"All ya gotta do is sign. I mean, c’mon... And here I thought you were a gambler."

You took in a deep breath as you closed your eyes. ‘Come on, regain your composure. It’s not as if he’s already won. You’re a professional. You bested him this much, you can best him again.’

”You’re right, Devil,” You began as you grabbed the feathered pen from his hand. “I am a gambler. You got yourself a deal.”

As you wrote your name on the parchment, the Devil gave off the most wicked grin as he let out an incredibly evil laugh. 

“And with that, dollface, the deal has been sealed...”


	2. Needs must when the Devil drives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have now signed a deal with the Devil for riches in exchange for your freedom, body and soul. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first chapter finally up! I am so glad to read that you guys enjoyed the prologue. It means a lot to me. <3
> 
> However, I decided I’m going to try to keep to a schedule by releasing new chapters between once or twice a week depending on length. So, I hope you can be patient with me as I try my best to dish these bad boys out! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I also made a playlist for the Devil/Reader ship on Spotify if you guys are ever curious about giving it a listen. [Here it is](https://open.spotify.com/user/1221583557/playlist/0KlAd5EGG9FJKddKOQyu6e?si=cDc4nmk4Tw6fo4-TfENMdQ)!

 

Another throw of the dice from across the table. Another win. But there was no celebration. There were no cheers. The only voices you heard were the fiendish chuckles of the dark figure across from you. You and he were the only ones occupying this particular craps table, just you and Satan the Devil himself. Even though he had just lost the third game in a row, his demeanor never changed. He just kept his cool, with an insatiable grin plastered across his face, as he eyed the craps table in front of the both of you as he continued to deal.

"You're almost half way there, kiddo," The Devil spoke as he glued his stare back onto you, practically staring into your soul. "I'd be feeling pretty good right about now, if I were you."

"Stop yapping, and just keep dealing." You replied bluntly. You were not in the mood for his shit right now. This was a game you couldn't afford to lose. You made a bet with the very Devil himself for your freedom, your body, and your soul. The bastard managed to snake his way into charming you with riches and you fell for it, which you were still beating yourself up over in your head.

'Idiot.'

You really, really couldn't afford to lose.

"Ohh, well now, aren't we sassy tonight~?" The Devil quipped as he raised a brow at you with an amused expression before closing his eyes with a lazy shrug. "But, you're right. No time to waste and all that, eh?" He then proceeded to push the dice back towards you.

As you grabbed the dice from their spot, you held them tightly in your hand close to your chest as you took in a deep breath. 'Just three more rolls.' You thought to yourself as a sign of reassurance. 'You can do this.' When you finally exhaled, you locked your gaze onto the board in front of you as you readied yourself for another throw.

And so you did. Another win. Almost there.

And once again, holding the dice close to you before throwing. Another roll.  Win. Yes, good. Things were looking up, finally.

"Just one more roll, dollface," The Devil proclaimed, with smugness in his voice. "I gotta say, you really are a force to be reckoned with, I could easily find myself tipping my hat to you."

'Does he ever shut up?' You frowned at him, clearly annoyed. You knew exactly what he was trying to do; putting you in a false state of security. In fact, this was all going way too smooth. The bastard was up to something, you were sure of it. All the same, you couldn't just back down now, especially concerning that this was the grand finale. No, you had to see this to the end. If you gave up now, he'd win either way. The deal was sealed, and there was no escaping it. Even if you managed to somehow flee his grasp, where were you supposed to go? Inkwell wasn't very large and you had little chance (let alone money) in the ways of leaving the islands. Besides, he was the Devil after all. He'd manage to find you no matter where you were. No, you were just a stubborn fool to the end. That was what you were, and when that dark, callused grey hand holding onto a craps stick, pushed the dice towards you once more, that was when you decided to continue playing the part. No matter how things might turn out.

As you held the dice to your face once last time, almost as if in prayer, (Which let it be noted, made the Devil roll his eyes at the sight) you shut your eyes tightly as you took in a deep breath. It almost felt like forever before you decided to finally throw the dice. Even though it clearly wasn't, it was enough time however for the Devil to cast a dastardly grin your way as you stood there clearly distracted. Every time the Devil would see you hold those dice of yours close to yourself it quickly gave the Devil and incredibly devious idea. Although his hands were firmly planted on the edge of the table, his yellow eyes began to give off a soft glow as he lifted up one of his forefingers, pointing it towards you with a flick. The dice cupped in your hand began to glow as well. A soft pink color exhumed from between your fingers, before soon disappearing as fast as it had appeared. The sight of what just transpired caused the Devil to give off the most self-satisfied look as a result. Although, he soon buried the expression as soon as he saw you open your eyes and were about to cast your throw.

"Okay," You murmured to yourself. "Here goes nothing."

With that said, and with no hesitation, you threw the dice.

And as you did, it felt like everything slowed to a crawl, like slow motion, as the dice rolled to the other end of the table. They seemed to roll on and on, beads of sweat began to pore from your forehead as you glued your sights on your last means of possible freedom, of possible riches, with nervous anticipation. You held your breath for what felt like hours. Watching. Waiting.

_Clatter, clatter, clatter._

The sound of the dice colliding against each other went on until finally, it didn't.

...

...No.

No, it can't be. Your jaw dropped in reaction to what laid before you. Your skin-- now a ghostly pale as your blood ran cold. It can't be!

But it was... It was--

" _Snake Eyes_!" A very pleased shout was heard throughout the casino. You shot your head up to the direction of the voice, dumbstruck. There stood the Devil, laughing maniacally, pointing his clawed finger at you as he did so. Holding your head in disbelief, you had to look away from that horrible gloating face. Your whole body was red hot from embarrassment as the entire casino looked towards the scene, they all looked just as smug and amused as the rat bastard himself as they gawked and laughed at you as well.

'Stop staring at me. Stop laughing at me!' You yelled at them in your mind.

'He clearly cheated.'

'It wasn't my fault. It wasn't. He cheated. He's a cheater. This can't be happening!'

Your mind was going at mach speed at this point as you covered your ears to drown out the constant laughter of the patrons; of that demon. You shut your eyes tightly. Hoping. Praying. That this was all a bad dream. As the horrible laughter was slowly becoming more and more drowned out by both your racing thoughts and your increasing pressured hold onto your ears it almost felt like maybe it just might be. That was until you felt a heavy arm plant itself onto your shoulders, as you let an audible gasp.

You shot your head up to see the Devil, still very clearly gloating, with a grin that was just asking to be smacked off, as he bored those piercing, evil, yellow eyes into your very soul. He then leaned so close to your ear you could still smell the lingering scent of tobacco as he gave off the most slow, malevolent whisper.

" **You lose**."

 

\----

 

You were practically inconsolable for what seemed like hours before you finally came to terms with your new, yet still awful situation. Honestly, it was pretty obvious you really never truly stood a chance to begin with in this deal of yours, it seemed. A deal with the one and only Devil himself, for that matter. It was almost as if as soon as you walked right through the doors of this accursed casino, was when you immediately fell into the Devil's clutches.

You stood in place, clearly pouting, as you silently beat yourself up, ruminating on how much you have clearly fucked up. But, there was no going back now. You now had six weeks. Six agonizing, torturous weeks with the most evil, conniving, sneaky, slimey, disgusting, sleazy, perverted, lecherous, monstrous, horrible rat bastard of a demon to ever walk the Earth.

Wonderful.

While you stood there in your silent tantrum, lost in your seething thoughts; the Devil, with his arm still securely around your shoulders meanwhile began to lead you up the stairs on what seemed to be a balcony overlooking the entirety of the casino. As he guided you up the steps he continued to talk away at you, but you didn't even bother to listen to anything the schmuck had to say. As you finally made it to the balcony, and despite the situation you found yourself in, you had to admit as you eventually broke your long gaze at the floor, the view from above was absolutely breathtaking. Flashing colors and lights sparkled before your eyes at an almost hypnotizing fashion. The idle chatter of the patrons were more muffled, but you could still somewhat overhear people talk amongst themselves about your recent escapade. Rumors were already being spread about you.

Absolutely wonderful.

Your brow furrowed into the most sour expression possible as you huffed, breaking your gaze from the balcony. Clearly no longer interested in the view.

The more you pouted, the more amused the Devil found himself as he watched you, taking in his new prize as he sat on his throne. Reaching over to the arm of the gaudily golden seat, there sat a medium sized golden tin full of fat cigars. Grabbing it, he flipped the lid open. Taking out one particularly large stogie, he planted it firmly between his sharp teeth as he once more gave a snap of his fingers. A small flame sprouted from his index finger as he held onto the cigar and lit it up, before waving the flame away with his hand as he took a long drag. As he continued to smoke he looked off beyond the railing of the balcony, losing himself to his thoughts for the moment and eventually chuckling to himself, before he lazily raised his head up to his new favorite servant. There was a noticeable hunger in his eyes.

"Hey, girly, aren't you getting tired just standing there? Why don't you take a seat, huh?" The Devil slurred as he spoke. The voice quickly snapped you to attention as you turned your head toward it on instinct. It was soon discovered what that 'seat' the Devil was referring to. Oh, of course. You scowled down at him as he gave you the cheekiest grin as he patted his leg with a sly wink.

"I'd rather sit on an electric fence." You retorted, puffing your cheeks out in annoyance. The Devil couldn't help but let out a rather amused chuckle at your response. It hadn't even been twenty minutes and already she's a lot of fun to mess with. He then leaned an elbow onto the armrest of his throne, planting his chin into his hand, as he kept his sights glued towards you; his eyes wandering up and down your form, clearly drinking in your curves. You quickly notice his lustful actions and tried as much as you could to hide yourself out of embarrassment, but mostly out of spite.

"Oh come now, sweetcheeks, don't play so hard to get." The Devil practically purred as he spoke, however you continued to ignore him. It proved to do little good however as you then heard him get up from his cushioned seat. Before you knew how to react, the Devil was immediately behind you, wrapping his arms around your neck as he pressed his chest against your back.

"You and I are gonna have a lot of fun these next six weeks." His husky voice practically rumbled against your back as he breathed heavily as he spoke, clouds of smoke billowed out as he did, which made you cough a little. That is one strong cigar, you thought to yourself. It was beginning to make you feel a little lightheaded.  It smelled just like brimstone.

"...I don't want anything to do with what you constitute as 'fun', you cheating bastard." You managed mutter in response.

"Baby girl, you know it as well as I do you had no chance of winning either way. It's as they say, 'The house always comes out the winner in the end'." In your dizzy state you began to notice the demon was beginning to get a little more handsy with you. Grazing his rough hands up and down your waist and hips in between puffs of his smelly cigar. He started off slow and gentle but quickly began to lose patience as he reached around your back, grabbing hard into the flesh of your rump with a lustful grunt. You squealed in surprise as you quickly craned your neck to look at him the best you could, eyes wide.

"Fuck," He moaned breathily, undeniable lust was in his eyes as he seemed to venture into a new state of euphoria. "I wanted to grab this sweet, round ass of yours all night..." Your face went from zero to one-hundred in the heat scale in a instant as you gasped, quickly snapping back to the reality that the two of you were facing. You were both still on the balcony! There were still people down below, someone was bound to see you. You had to think fast. If this was going to happen, at least do it in a bedroom!

"W-wait.. what're you doing??" You stammered. "Y-you can't possibly be thinking of, of... doing it?? Now?? Here?!"

"Why not~?" There was lilt in the Devil's voice as he replied. "If anyone's going to see us havin' a great time up here, then let 'em. S'my casino..." His words trailed off into an extremely slurred speech as he continued on, as he continued to fondle your buttocks. He was practically digging his claws into your tender flesh, yet not quite. You let out a small whimper in response, you really did not know how long you could handle this treatment. Not good. He was clearly losing himself though, you noticed, as he nuzzled the side of your cheek with his own, still taking in drags of his cigar in between. The smoke was once again making you feel dizzy, yet it wasn't as bad as before. You almost felt like you were beginning to get used to the feeling. It almost felt... nice. Very not good....

"Ooh, man.." Another husky grunt left the Devil's throat. "So fucking sexy..." He then proceeded to grab hard onto your rump once more, however, this time it was the hardest he had done so up until now as his claws finally did manage to dig their way into your flesh through your dress. You were trying so hard up until now to avoid any form of pleasure, stifling your moans with small whimpers and squeaks. Biting your lip, however, you let out a rather loud moan deep from your throat; your neck craning backwards, leaning into his shoulder.

Cracking one eye open, the Devil looked straight into your pleasured expression. A slow creeping grin spread across his devilish mug. He proceeded to rest a chin on your shoulder as he began to contemplate--as if he had just discovered something crucial, in between his manhandling your rear, staring at you with the corner of his eye, letting out a very depraved chuckle. The next thing you knew, you were being pulled backward, which snapped you quickly out of your daze in confusion. The Devil pulled the both of you back onto his throne, when you both fell backward into the seat with a soft thud. Your legs were sprawled out before you, straddling his lap, your dress was hiked up so high your panties were surely exposed to all below if they ever decided to look up for any reason. You blushed wildly thinking about it. Your heart, you discovered, was beating so fast now, it almost scared you. Very, very not good.

"W-wait.. please, I--" You tried to reason with him in any way you could but it was all too late as soon as it began as the Devil then reached from under you and hooked both of your legs up with his arms, essentially pinning them. His tail, which honestly you almost completely forgot about, started to slither its way around your thigh. The pointed tip rubbing itself along the inner side, dangerously close to your nether region. The Devil made no hesitation to pull your panties to the side as he slipped those rough fingers of his into your sex, you let out another low moan, while the Devil inhaled through his teeth sharply in response.

"Look at how wet you are, already. Fuck... you really are a little slut, huh?" His voice was so deep and husky, more than it ever had been. It was kind of driving you a little mad. It was actually a little bit sex-- 'No! Stop!' You shouted to yourself. You let out a frustrated groan, trying hard to not let him see you lost in any form of pleasure, as he continued his onslaught onto your G-spot, slick wet noises could clearly be heard. You really had zero clue if you were even an ounce of convincing or not, but you had to hold out. You couldn't let this devil win so quickly!

"I... am not 'a little slut'..." You grunted. Lolling your head to the side, you didn't want him to see your face or you really were going to lose it.

"Oh, dollface, but you are.. you are a little slut, and you're all mine."

Taking his cigar out of his mouth, the Devil laid it onto the ashtray next to him as he buried his face into the crook of your neck, breathing in your scent deeply.

“Mmm… yeah. You smell so good… It’s intoxicating.” His voice was muffled as he spoke; his breath hot against your neck. “Your body… those curves, I can’t get enough of them…”

You raised a hand to your face, biting into your knuckle with your teeth. You had to keep your senses about you! You had to! However, those praises… they were… doing things to you, you knew it. You were biting so hard into your knuckle as you shut your eyes tightly that you almost started to draw blood before you let out a sharp hiss as the Devil now brought it upon himself to start sucking and licking your neck. It took no time to notice how exceptionally long and forked his tongue was. Your lower stomach churned with heat at the feeling as your hips bucked against his hand which was still toying with your soaking cunt and caused a desperate moan to escape your throat. You were clearly starting to lose control as you continued to grind yourself against him as he continued to finger you. You could also feel his growing erection against your rear being stirred at your bucking, which caused the Devil to let out a low, lustful growl right next to your ear as he immediately ceased his toying with your neck as he bit hard into your exposed shoulder with those sharp fangs of his, not enough to draw blood, but enough for you to scream out the loudest moan of the night. ‘Oh God… that was way too loud…’ You thought to yourself as you bit into your knuckle again almost as if it was a form of self-punishment. Someone had to have heard you at this point, but you were just too afraid to find out. You immediately covered your mouth so not to bring any more attention to yourselves as the Devil continued to tease you incessantly.

It didn’t take the Devil to notice your actions however as he shot off another wicked grin your way as he lifted you up from under him. Eyes wide in shock, you looked down to see what it was he was doing. He began to sink you onto his cock. Slowly, teasingly. You couldn’t help but notice how exceptionally large he was. There was just no way that would fit inside you, you thought to yourself as you craned your neck to look at him, hoping for a way to reason with him, only to find him giving you the most diabolical grin in return as he proceeded to drop all of your weight down onto his massive length. Your body bucked backwards as you let out your most primal scream of the night. The Devil simply chuckled darkly in response as he began to lift you up and down onto his cock. Each thrust elicited loud, husky grunts from your throat, however that wasn’t the end of your torment.

That’s when you heard it. The one thing you you feared the most to happen, happened. Cheers. There were people cheering. Wolf whistles and chattering could be heard below. Your eyes were on the brink of tears as you instinctively trailed your sight to the sounds below. Your face heated up in an instant at the sight. There stood a whole crowd of casino patrons staring straight up at the both of you. Clapping and cheering at their new favorite form of entertainment. You covered your mouth as you let out another moan, eyes shutting tight. The worst of it all was the Devil. He was laughing. As if basking in the attention while he continued to thrust you down onto his cock.

“Listen to that,” He purred. “They love you, babe. Seeing you get fucked by the Devil. But they want more, I can see it,” He whispered in your ear. “Well, I say let’s give the people what they want, eh?” Before you could make any form of speech in response, the Devil grabbed your legs hard; claws digging into your flesh as he bounced you on his large cock with a newfound fury. Up and down you went, moaning frantically each time, you were beginning to lose sense of your surroundings. You kept trying to keep up your stubborn act of not giving in, but each animalistic thrust into your sex was making it near impossible. You were beyond embarrassed now, but your senses continue to dull too much to care for too long. You couldn’t give in! Especially not on the first night! But your mind— it was beginning to break. That was until you began to feel a heat in your lower belly as you leaned back against the demon fucking you. You were close… and so was he.

Panting hard, you bit your lip as the wet sounds of your sex elicited fevered grunts from the two of you. Over and over with enough ferocity to make anyone watching look on dumbfounded, until your vision went white.

“I, I’m gonna…!” Fire erupted inside your belly before you could finish your sentence as you came hard onto the Devil’s length. The intensity sent shockwaves through your brain as your muscles tensed to such a point the demon let out a fevered grunt of his own. His cock hardening to its utter most limits in response as he, too, reached his climax with a loud guttural roar. His seed was exceptionally hot inside of you— a little too hot in fact, and it was almost like.. like it wouldn’t stop! More and more of his demonic seed spilled out within you. It was just so hot, and there was so much, filling you to the brim all before his cum started to pour out of you, covering your bottom. It was all too much for you, too much, and too hot, causing you to spasm once again as yet another orgasmic shockwave overcame your senses.

The Devil let out the most amused chuckle as he panted heavily, holding you close to him as you collapsed all of your weight against his chest; tears just waiting to fall to your cheeks as you were forced to listen to the hooping and hollering of the crowd below. This whole ordeal was so humiliating. But the worst of it all was that you almost lost it, your mind was breaking and you almost lost it! You almost gave in, you were almost his. You never expected the Devil would go to such extreme, albeit kinky, lengths to cement your stay, but you kept driving it into your brain that you really, really should have.

‘Idiot.’

But you know what? Whatever. That was then, this was now, you thought. Orgasm or no, your mind was still very much your own, and your mind was made up from the very beginning. So, if he really, truly wanted you to stay, then he’ll have to work even harder than that. If he thought you were stubborn before, he really hadn’t seen anything yet. You took in a deep breath as you continued to swear the promise to yourself; to keep strong. As you found yourself gradually lose consciousness you promised yourself that’d you surely win in the end.

‘So come on then, you cheating demonic bastard, hit me with your best shot. Raise the stakes.'

Raise the stakes, indeed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie. This was a fun chapter to write for me, so I hope you enjoyed it too. Next chapter, of course, will be even more uh.. interesting. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Road to Hell is paved in good intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now officially your second night in the Devil's service and he has a job for you to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH, this chapter kicked my ass! I am so sorry for the delay, guys! I've been having a lot of trouble getting a good enough amount of sleep to be punctual in my updates. D:  
> But here it is, a new chapter up!! Thank you guys so much for the hits, and kudos and comments.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I also made a playlist for the Devil/Reader ship on Spotify if you guys are ever curious about giving it a listen. [Here it is](https://open.spotify.com/user/1221583557/playlist/0KlAd5EGG9FJKddKOQyu6e?si=cDc4nmk4Tw6fo4-TfENMdQ)!

Silent pitched darkness was soon engulfed in light as your eyes fluttered awake from your incredibly deep slumber. Your eyes darted around in confusion at your unfamiliar surroundings.

Where were you…?

Your hands were quick to notice that you were tucked into a bed. The bed linens were made of silk apparently. They were so soft and almost made no sound as you wriggled around a little, still trying to get a handle on your new surroundings. It wasn’t long until you realized that you were in an incredibly ornate bedroom. A honeyed-gold colored wooden trim littered the walls to an almost gaudy level, with a black coat of paint to finish, candles mounted on the walls were the only things that truly seemed to light up the area. The bed was huge, a lot larger than a regular king-size, the linens and comforters were of a dark red colored silk.

Lying on your back, you eventually turned your head to find a pair of piercing yellow eyes stare right into you. Watching your actions with a very self-satisfied gleam. You instinctively jumped from the sight before your brain finally calculated on who this dark figure was lying next to you was.

‘Oh… it’s him.’

Your brow furrowed with an incredibly sour expression as you immediately broke your gaze from the demon.

‘Here I thought that maybe.. Just maybe this whole thing was a bad dream,’ Your thoughts almost had as much of a sour tone as if you were to speak them aloud. ‘But of course not… that’s asking too much, I guess.’

As if he could read your thoughts, the Devil let out a snide laugh.

“Sleep well, Kiddo?” His tone oozed with condescension. “I’d hope so seeing how you had such a busy night last night.”

Your memory immediately sparked into reminding you of what had transpired the night before. How you lost the worst kind of bet, how he had cheated, how he made you the biggest fool in front of everyone, how he ravaged you, and how you were now the Devil’s very own personal plaything.

You sneered at him in response, which caused the Devil to let out a rather surprised yet amused laugh.

“Well, look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Something I said?” Again with that disgusting tone.

However, said tone then immediately changed to one that was a lot more serious as he continued to speak.

“As much as I’d like to continue teasing you… I believe now’s the time to lay down some more ground rules while you stay here,”

He had the strangest way of bringing you to attention when he was serious as he spoke whether you liked it or not. It was a little bit annoying, though you listened anyway.

“First off, if you’re going to take orders from me, then it’s only suitable that you call me ‘Boss’ from now on.” His eyes continued to drill into yours. “You got that?”

You simply nodded, albeit begrudgingly.

“If you do, I want to hear it.”

You frowned at his demanding tone as you laid there staring back at him with a glare of your own; silent for quite the while. He really had a lot of nerve, and it was pissing you off. However, something about this side of him was also a little bit thrilling too. Here you were thinking he was all laziness and sarcasm, but he truly did give off a vibe that screamed ‘I’m the Boss around here’ when he wanted to.

The Devil continued to glare daggers at you, waiting in silence for your response, fully prepared for whichever it would be.

“...Yes, Boss.” You muttered to him.

“Louder.”

“Yes, Boss. I understand.”

The Devil’s expression almost immediately changed back to his usual smug demeanor as that infamous cheshire grin spread across his furry cheeks at your response.

“Good girl.” He purred lowly as he lifted his clawed hand toward you.

You almost wanted to flinch away as you couldn’t help but think he was about to do something lecherous once again, only to find him poking you on the nose lightly with his index finger. You instinctively scrunched your nose up as you rubbed it. As you did, you couldn’t help but notice the Devil’s change in expression as well as he looked at you almost… adoringly.

What was that about?

The Devil eventually got up from his side of the bed, sitting himself on the edge as he gave off a loud yawn as he stretched his body to such extremes that even his tail stretched out into a straight line. It was… kind of a cute sight, if you had to be truly honest with yourself. He almost looked like a cat. Now standing up from the bed, the Devil turned toward you to continue his little speech.

“Second of all, Dollface, lest I forget,” He folded his arms over his chest. “You have one other job you will have to do while you stay here.”

‘Another job? Really?’ You thought to yourself, your annoyance clearly showing on your face. ‘Why does he keep adding more stuff for me to do?’ You kept your thoughts to yourself however as you also sat up on the bed.

“I’ll tell you more about what this job entails when we head over to my office.” The Devil explained.

When you had finally stood up from your side of the bed it was then you noticed that you weren’t wearing your regular clothes! It was a set of simple, black pajamas-- a matching long-sleeve shirt and pants. You then immediately darted your head back toward the Devil in shock, your cheeks flushed red.

“D-did you change my clothes while I was asleep?!”

The Devil looked confused for a second, tilting his head before quickly realizing what you were freaking out about.

“W-what are you—… oh.. Ohhhh!” The Devil then bursted out into uproarious laughter at you while holding his stomach, this went on for several seconds as you stood there, steam practically coming from your ears in embarrassment.

“Oh, Dollface. You are too funny, I swear,” He began as he finally began to catch his breath, wiping away what seemed to be tears that had the strangest pink hue to them. “But no, it wasn’t me who changed you out of that dress of yours. It was my Right Hand’s employee. She’s a bit on the dry humored side, but she’s a good one. You can trust her.”

That really did not absolve your suspicions all too much, but you couldn’t really find any other reason to continue arguing either, so you decided to let it go. You brushed the wrinkles out of your new pajamas before standing up straight, a determined, albeit still annoyed look on your face.

“So… the office, then?” It was your turn to fold your arms to your chest this time as you tapped your foot on the tiled floor. You were beginning to get tired of all of these distractions and dilly-dallying. You wanted to get this all over with-- for this day to be over with for that matter, but again, you said nothing.

The Devil then snapped his fingers. “Ah, yeah, you’re right. Let’s get on with that then, shall we?” As he walked toward you and the front door of the bedroom. He proceeded to wrap an arm over your shoulders to guide you along with him as you both exited the chambers. He kept your body so close to his own it was a little suffocating, and it was even worse when you eventually came across a distant figure walking towards your direction as you both walked down the hallway. The Devil seemed to have notice as well as he brought it upon himself to accentuate how close he wanted you near him when you felt his tail snake its way around your waist-- almost in a possessive manner. Your brow furrowed as you looked down, almost ready to untangle the appendage yourself when you heard a familiar smooth voice call out to the both of you.

“Well, if it isn’t the lady of the evening from last night,” You instinctively snapped your gaze towards the voice to see the purpled cladded man with the die for his head smirking at you in a very cocky fashion. “That was quite the display, if I must say so myself.”

Your frown creased your forehead even further at the man’s comment, not at all amused by his sense of humor. He noticed this quickly and raised his gloved hands up in front of him in an apologetic manner.

“Oh, don’t get me the wrong way… I didn’t mean to mention that, Darlin’. I wasn’t even around at the time to witness it, though rumors spread far and wide about it, I’m afraid. I was simply talking about your gambling skills. You almost did have our ol’ Boss here. That’s something to definitely be proud of, dear-- Oh! But where are my manners? I haven’t introduced myself and already talking your ear off. They call me ‘King Dice’ around these parts. But you-- you can call me ‘Dice’ if you’d like, be it from me to object,” He raised a hand toward you in greeting, you returned the gesture of your own with a incredibly half-hearted grip, making it well known you weren’t really in the mood to shake hands. He squeezed your hand a little as he shook. “A pleasure then, Lil’ miss.”

Your expression faded to one of simple incredulousness as he spoke, still not all too pleased at his mocking tone, but at least he wasn’t a total charmless buffoon, in fact it was kind of the opposite, this guy was probably the most charming individual you’ve met in this gaudy place as of yet.

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Dice,” You weren’t ready to take him up on his offer on calling him by such a casual name just yet, for pretty obvious reasons, but you weren’t about to be totally rude to perhaps the only person in this hellhole to be somewhat gentlemanly with you.

“You guys about done here? Can we get on with this now, huh?” That raspy voice again. You were growing so tired of hearing it now.

“Sorry, Boss. I just didn’t feel it right to not even bother to introduce myself before we got down to the business at hand.” King Dice’s tone simply exhumed curt politeness towards the demon still holding onto you tightly, tail and all, with the tip of it rubbing against the side of your waist as he did so.

“Well, whatever… with that out of the way, let’s go you two, the office is just up ahead.” Replied the Devil.

You shrugged your shoulders, and followed the Devil’s stride with your own towards the office, King Dice following close behind.

 

\----

 

“You want me to what?!” You raised your voice angrily.

The Devil simply sighed as he repeated himself. “I want you to work the floors, Dollface. You’re going to be our newest employee,” He gave off a lazy shrug as he sat at his dark mahogany desk. “You can’t just sit around the casino all day, see, and I’m not gonna see you waste time playing at ‘em either. Everyone else who lives here, works here, it’s only natural that you do too.”

The Devil then gave a snap of his fingers towards the direction of King Dice, and as he did so Dice immediately nodded and walked away from the desk towards a closet that sat in the back of the room; disappearing inside as the Devil continued his speech.

“You also gotta look the part. You can’t go around wearing your pajamas all day. You’ll get other clothes to wear on your days off too, all very comfortable and modest, trust me, but you’ll need a work uniform.” As he said that, Dice had returned with what seemed to be clothes on a hanger, with a pair of shoes to match. He laid them out on the desk for you to examine, and so you did.

Walking over to the desk you quickly noticed how ornate and fancy the uniform truly was. It definitely looked the type that’d be a casino dealer’s uniform. Though, you also noticed how different it looked compared to the other dealers’ uniforms that you saw the other night. While the other women employees wore a black tux, yours was a bright red with a black trim all throughout-- there was also a long coat-tail that forked at the end to exemplify how fancy you were to look compared to the other employees. The dress shirt had a frilled buttoned-up front with a black bowtie with a little golden pin in the middle that had a little featureless head on it except for a pair of devil horns-- that was .. kind of cute, you guessed. You also noticed a short black mini skirt to go along with the uniform, a little too short even. To finalize the outfit you spotted a pair of fishnet stockings and simple black heels.

You frowned to yourself as you continued examining the outfit. ‘If I wore this, I’d stand out like a sore thumb for sure. I mean … I already do, but this-- this is just ridiculous! He really can’t actually expect to me to wear this without saying anything… right?? This has to be a joke… This is beyond ridiculous…! Besides, I never worked a hard day in my life. I’m not about to start now, that’s for damn sure.’

“Is there a problem?” That familiar raspy voice asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

“Uh… yeah!” You looked back up to the direction of the voice and gave the Devil your most sour expression of the day. “You really can’t expect me to wear this right? For crying out loud, ‘Boss’, I already made a fool out of myself last night with you, I’ll look the bigger fool if I prance around for the next six weeks in this get-up,” You folded your arms to your chest as you looked away, almost pouting. “Besides, I don’t do chump work.”

You heard an astonished snort come from the direction of King Dice, but you ignored him as you drilled your sights onto the now frowning demon in front of you.

Oof, you might have just made him a bit mad.

“...‘Chump work’?” The Devil arched a brow at you before continuing. “Honey, even I have to work at this place, ya know, and I’m the fucking Devil. Everyone has to make their keep here. Even you.”

“I don’t remember you saying this was a part of our Deal!” You spat.

“Well, it is! You’re working here, and that’s that!” The Devil was yelling at you at this point. “Keep this act up and I’ll just have you put that outfit on right now! Don’t fucking test me.”

“ ‘Don’t test you’, huh??” You gave off the most wicked smirk. “ ‘Don’t test you’... right…”

King Dice at this point looked at you with a very amused expression, but you still decided to ignore him entirely.

“...You know what, ‘Boss’?” You leaned in a little, a very smug look planted on your face; your tone of voice was like ice. “You can take this stupid ‘Deal’ of yours--”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” The Devil gave a low growl, you merely grinned wider in response. Too late for that, bub.

“...and shove it up your ass!” It wasn’t like you could actually get out of the deal by simply saying that, and you would probably be punished severely for it as well, but God, did it feel good to say it!

“...Shouldn’t have said that, Lil’ miss~” The voice of the other man you kept ignoring finally snapped you out of your smug little tantrum as you turned to his direction. He simply gestured his head towards the direction of the now very much fuming demon. Your eyes slowly moved towards said direction with nervous delay-- fearing greatly on what kind of expression, let alone punishment, now lay before you.

The Devil was quite the sight as expected. His black fur bristled upwards like an extremely angry wild cat, his teeth bared to show all of the sharp, jagged edges. His eyes glowed a fierce color of orange, not unlike fire, as he stared at you like a tiger ready to pounce. There also seemed to be what looked like steam coming up from his body-- quite literally, the Devil was definitely steaming mad. You tried to open your mouth to speak, but a simple, abrupt gesture of his clawed hand stopped you immediately.

“No. No, you don’t get to speak,” Unlike his appearance, his voice was still cool as ice. That was probably the scariest part of it all. Your heart felt like it had jumped into your throat as you swallowed hard. All while Dice just simply looked on with amused glee. Jerk.

“What you can do, is put on your uniform. Now.” His voice growled so low it was almost inhuman.

With that dangerous look plastered all over his face, you really didn’t seem to be in a position to argue any longer. It’d be completely foolish if you did. You looked around over behind Dice at the closet as you cautiously grabbed your clothes from the Devil’s office desk, as you gingerly made your way over to the closet. King Dice, noticing this, simply side-stepped into your way as if he preemptively knew what you were about to do.

“No. Not in the closet.” The Devil stated.

“...T-then where, ...Boss?” You nervously asked him, not daring to look him in the eye again.

“Right here.” He ordered.

“W-what…?” You couldn’t help but look his way this time, your eyes meeting his without even meaning to. You knew he was going to give you some sort of punishment, but this? This isn’t what you expected at all, or maybe you should have. He did say not to test him, that he’d make you wear your uniform now, if you did. Crap. Your chest was pounding at this point, your cheeks flushed a bright crimson. He was really expecting you to … strip? In front of them both? By the way he looked, you’d half expected he’d just put you out of your misery right then and there! But to strip? Really…? It wasn’t like you weren’t a stranger to stripping in front of others in the past during some of your past sexual escapades, but it was always with one person in the room. No more than that, and definitely wasn’t as a punishment, nor with someone you had to work with!  You could feel your excitement rise as you thought about this new prospect, which honestly shocked you. You couldn’t very well let anyone know this! If either of them knew, you wouldn’t be able to live it down! What to do?!

“A-are y-you sure you want, uh … Dice here to watch me?… Y-you really think it’d be best for h-him to see me.. n-nake--”

“Put it on!” The Devil barked out his order this time, clearly losing what was left of his patience. Dice gave off another snicker at you both that you chose to ignore.

You cautiously walked back towards the front of the desk. Maybe there was still a chance that’d if this was going to happen, then maybe it could only be in front of your Boss if you kept prodding.

“W-well.. You see, uh, I’m feeling a l-little bloated today. H-he probably doesn’t want to see m-me in such a state… I mean..--”

“ _Put on the fucking uniform!!_ ” The Devil’s roaring shout made you flinch as he shot up from his chair and slammed his hands hard onto the surface of his desk. What was the most nerve wracking sight of all of this was the fact that he was steaming so much his hands managed to leave scalding marks onto said surface. You could hear Dice make a tisking sound with his teeth to himself as he mumbled about how now he had to rebuff that stupid desk, again.

You finally relented seeing as how the demon in front of you was obviously at his limits in terms of patience as you let out a drawn out sigh, slumping your shoulders. Seeing this, the Devil finally brought it upon himself to sit back down on his office chair, his gaze fixated on you all the while, not daring to let you out of his sight for a second.

You shakily began to unbutton your top, your fingers fumbling through each one as you did so. With each button undone, you noticed the Devil’s fuming expression gradually turn into a softer one, obviously starting to enjoy the show. Oh, of course he would. Your face flushed a deep crimson as your heart was racing like a jack rabbit’s. This was a brand new kind of embarrassing. However, as much as you kept trying to deny it, the sight of the Devil’s expression faltering to a more relaxed, yet rather aroused look did kind of flatter you in a weird way. You always did like to know that people found you attractive. However, the big question was, why were you feeling this way about him, of all people?

With your top off, it was clear as day you weren’t wearing a bra at all which elicited a low, aroused hum from the Devil, causing you to blush even more as you fumbled your hands through the dress shirt to hide your exposed breasts but also so it wouldn’t feel so drafty any longer. Slipping the shirt on, you reached for the skirt quickly from the desk and began to also slip that on as well before you heard a voice interrupt your actions, which caused you to freeze in place.

“Why don’t you turn your pretty self around when you put that little number on, eh?” The Devil’s voice no longer held an ounce of his prior anger at all as he spoke, it was all lust now; it was painfully obvious, all low and husky. It sent shivers up your spine as goosebumps formed on your skin. That voice… Something about it made it feel like he had just put you under a spell as you immediately obeyed, you were beginning to get used to that voice of his. You slowly turned around, your back facing the two men as you began to slip the skirt on.

“Slowly now…” That voice spoke once again. Again, you obeyed, pulling the skirt up at a much slower place. As it slowly rode up past your thighs, you began to notice how exceptionally tight it was as you slipped it over your buttocks at an agonizingly careful pace as to not have the damn thing rip on you, you could also hear a low, husky ‘damn..!’ behind you as you did so, which made you bite your lip as you couldn’t help but feel a little bit flattered despite your embarrassment.

With the skirt firmly in place, you were about to button up your shirt so you were no longer exposed for all to see when suddenly you froze in place once again as you heard that all too recognizable squeak of a leather chair. Someone got up from their seat. However, before you could turn around to react, a set of strong, furry arms wrapped themselves around your torso, now covering your breasts. Your cheeks blazed with heat as you glanced at the figure at the corner of your eye.

The Devil nuzzled his cheek against yours, purring loudly. It would’ve been almost cute if it weren’t for the odd situation you found yourself in right now. His fingers trailed up and down your sides, which caused more goosebumps to form on your skin as your breath started to pick up its pace before you elicited a short gasp as those rough, grey hands of his began to grope at your still exposed breasts.

“Mmm… It’s a shame I didn’t give much attention to these lovely ladies last night… They’re so warm and soft. Oh, I could play with ‘em for days...” Whispered the Devil. His hot breath made your face feel several degrees warmer which caused you to let out a rather pathetic whimper as he teased and toyed with you.

As the Devil continued his groping assault onto your exposed nipples, rolling his fingers around the nubs, he buried his face into the crook of your neck, taking in an agonizingly slow, deep breath of your scent, before letting out a low raspy chuckle as he exhaled-- you could even feel his grin widen against the skin of your neck as he did so.

“You know… as fun as this is, I gotta be honest with ya. I ain’t quite done punishing you for your previous insult earlier.” The erotic tone of his voice sent those all too familiar shivers up your spine once again as you tried to crane your neck towards his direction. Your eyes wide with dread... and a little bit of anticipation with what he might have meant by that statement.

“W-w..what do you mean?” You stuttered a reply.

With an action so quick, it almost made your head spin, the Devil grabbed you by the shoulders and turned you toward him, face to face. His half-lidded, mischievous stare bore into your very soul.

“Dice here…” He gestured his horned head towards the direction of the only other person in the room with you. “Is going to watch me fuck you so hard right now.”

“W-wha…?” But before you could finish that sentence, the Devil shoved you hard against the desk, your hands slammed hard against the surface to keep you from falling as he immediately pressed his weight against your back and wrapped his arms around your waist tightly. You eventually looked over in embarrassed horror as Dice gradually made his way towards the desk, making himself home at the chair behind it.

‘Is he seriously going to watch me…?’ You thought to yourself nervously. Your stare was glued to the other man, as King Dice simply shrugged his shoulders before whispering in the most amused lilt.

“I did warn you, Lil’ Miss…”

Shit.

Frantically, you tried to turn your head as best as you could to face the demon on top of you so that you could look him in the eye. Your heart was once again beating with excitement, but once again, you tried your best to ignore it in order to save face.

“L-look, I-I’m sorry about earlier… I-if you want we could just, you know, do it the bedroom! I mean, why force Dice to see us, huh?”

That only made things worse however as the Devil whispered breathily into your ear. “That wouldn’t be much of a punishment now, would it, Sweetcheeks?”

As soon as he said those words, you knew this was definitely going to happen, which made you blush madly as your gaze met King Dice’s once again. ‘He’s really going to watch me get fucked by his boss…’ You bit your lip at the thought as you felt your heart begin to beat faster. When you had given off your internal challenge for the Devil to raise the stakes the previous night, it really did seem like you were going to get your wish, what did you just get yourself into? Having people watch from afar was one thing, there was no real eye contact to be had. However, this-- this was something else entirely.

Suddenly, your train of thought was interrupted as you felt a pair of hands hike up your skirt and felt a clawed finger pull at your panties, ripping them clear off of your body with one clean sweep, you let out a high-pitched squeal of surprise in response only for it to be followed by a low whimper as you clearly felt something warm and phallic rubbing against your folds teasingly. The Devil was grinding himself against you; panting heavily as he did. If this was going to happen, you thought to yourself, at least you could close your eyes and maybe pretend Dice wasn’t there if things got too overwhelming, and so you did just that. Shutting your eyes tightly as you could as the Devil continued grinding himself in-between lustful pants and your own pathetic whimpers. Unfortunately for you, that plan was extremely short-lived.

“Boss, she shut her eyes~” Your heart dropped at the sound of that familiar smooth voice.

“Keep your eyes open.” The other, raspier voice barked at you as the Devil shoved you harder into the desk, which caused a slightly pained grunt escape your throat. Guess that wasn’t going to work, you thought to yourself as you shot an angry glare towards Dice.

“You rat.” You said bluntly, hearing this caused both men to break out in maniacal laughter at your expense which caused you to look away, blushing in embarrassment.

This proved to be the beginning of your downfall, however. As the laughter carried on; the noise grating on your nerves, the Devil apparently decided to use this as a distraction to his advantage. With a loud, forceful grunt, he plunged that large erection of his deep into your sex up to the hilt, which caused your body to jolt violently as you let out an incredibly loud groan.

“Aww, did that hurt, Dollface? I am so sorry~” The Devil cooed at you as he brushed his thumb gently against your cheek. Although, you were sure he wasn’t being genuine in his apology, there was something about feeling his touch be gentle whilst also treating you so roughly made your lower stomach churn with heat which caused you to blush a bright shade of red in realization as both of your bodies began to buck against the desk.

The Devil began toying with your breasts once again, teasing you incessantly as he rolled and pinched his fingers between your erect nipples which caused you to let out more pathetic whimpers of pleasure.

“Oof… look at you. Nipples all hard, and you’re so soaking wet already.” The Devil’s low, lustful voice rumbled against your back as he then leaned into your ear. “You ought’a just admit it, Dollface, you really are one kinky lil’ minx… I can’t fucking get enough of it!” To accentuate how much he meant what he said, he cupped his hand to your chin, turning your head slightly as that long forked tongue of his snaked its way out from between his lips and brushed against your skin from the crook of your neck to your cheek which caused you to shiver violently.

You didn’t want to even entertain the thought that he was right, but he… kind of was. All of this rough treatment… it really was driving you mad. It was only the second night and already you were losing your mind over here. This couldn’t keep getting worse before getting better, or you will definitely go insane… but it was, and it did.

Biting your lower lip you let out another pathetic whine as the Devil ungracefully pushed your head back toward the direction of King Dice as the Devil continued to unrelentingly fuck you. Your eyes locked not onto Dice’s face however, but somewhere completely the opposite. You blushed a violent shade of red as you saw quite the protruding bulge peek from the front of his slacks. Your eyes instinctively trailed up to his face only to be greeted by the most mischievous smirk as Dice waggled his eyebrows at you suggestively.

‘He’s aroused by watching me get fucked… he’s enjoying watching me get ravaged...’ Without even realizing it, you let out a rather loud aroused moan. Eyes wide with shock and almost immediately, you slapped your hand over your mouth, covering it in an attempt to suppress any more aroused cries to escape your throat. It was all in vain however, as the Devil promptly took the sounds you made as a hint to speed up his thrusts exponentially.

“Ohhh… did you hear that, Dice? Looks like I won our little bet. I told you she’d be into being watched after last night, better pay up.” Which elicited a laugh from Dice.

You shot angry glares at both of the men, not at all happy that they would do such as thing as bet on you on something as embarrassing as last night. But what else did you expect from sleazy casino owners? It seemed nothing could be seen as going too far with them.

However, your thoughts were soon interrupted once again when another moan escaped your throat as you could feel the Devil’s fingers begin to rub against your clit. Shit… now he was really determined to send you over the edge.

“Fuck… you feel so good and tight, baby girl.” The Devil hissed through his teeth as he began to rub at your bud even more vigorously, which made your let out a loud groan as your nails dug themselves into the wood of the Devil’s office desk.

As he continued to fuck you with more ferocity, you started to feel your legs begin to buckle under the overpowering feeling of your incoming climax, that was until the Devil suddenly slipped out from on top of you. You shot your head back toward his direction in confusion as to why he had suddenly stopped-- and kind of wishing he didn’t despite your better judgement, when he suddenly grabbed you hard by your waist, lifting you up and plopping you onto the top of his desk. When he was on top of you again, he proceeded to plunge himself deep into you once more, which caused you to let out a rather loud moan of pleasure and relief of being filled once again. However now the force of his thrusts were much more primal and animalistic. Those bright, golden eyes bore into you as he grinned in between his fevered growls, which were so deep, they reverberated against your chest. As you stared into his eyes, you were able to get a much better view at how alarmingly piercing they were. To be honest, they were actually kind of attractive in a weird way. Although the sclera were a bright, glowing yellow, his irises were a striking shade of crimson.

The Devil then shut his eyes as he arched his back inwards as he elicited a low, rumbling purr deep from his throat, clearly beginning to lose himself in his own pleasure. You probably would have done the same had it not been for the fact that your ears then caught the all too familiar sound of a zipper being undone. You were in no position to turn to look at what was going on however, so you naturally came to the conclusion that it must have been King Dice who had to have started masturbating at this point. The thought of such possibility caused your lower stomach to churn in arousal.

As if by pure instinct, you grabbed onto the Devil’s forearms as he continued to thrust into you; the both of you clearly at your limits now. Noticing your actions however, the Devil opened his eyes once more, clearly soaking in the full view of your lustful actions with a very self-satisfied grin. You simply stared up at him, your eyes locked with his; half-lidded, as you panted heavily, however, such action proved to be your undoing.

With ever increasingly forceful thrusts, the Devil had finally hit his climax, which honestly, was a bit of an understatement on the word. With a loud roar, he buried himself deep within your core as he emptied himself within you, his tongue lolled out from between his lips. Again, his demonic seed was so unnaturally hot inside of you, filling you to the brim once again-- pouring out from between your legs, which in turn caused you, too, to hit your own climax in kind. Your wails were almost as loud as the Devil’s as you came together. You could also hear Dice from behind you quickly reaching his peak as well, which in turn caused your orgasm to have what seemed like a ripple effect as more waves of ecstasy enveloped your whole body, as your body spasmed from beneath the Devil’s weight.

You were a complete mess, your body fell limp onto the desk as the two of you basked in the afterglow of your escapade. The Devil, with his body laying on top of yours, busied himself with nuzzling against your neck, purring loudly. King Dice had since got up and was readying to clean up the mess, essentially leaving you lost in your thoughts, you stared at the Devil from the corner of your eye as he continued to nuzzle against you.

‘Look at him… acting like a cat who found the secret catnip stash.’ You frowned a little. ‘It would almost be cute if it weren’t for the fact the guy is such a damn bastard. I can’t help but wonder… does he even have one kind bone in his body?’ You rolled your eyes at your own mental question. ‘What am I even saying....? Of course not.’

Of course not.

That sentence kept running through your head, and even though it did, and despite your better judgement, your arm still found itself wrapped against the back of the demon’s head, as you began to absentmindedly stroke his fur.

 

Of course not.

 

\----

 

The next night was absolute hell, no pun intended, as it was now officially your first night at your new job. You were a little surprised to find out that King Dice was an even bigger big-shot than you originally thought. At first, you thought he was simply another card dealer, however, you soon found out he was actually the true brains of the operation that was ‘The Devil’s Casino’. Essentially the Devil’s ‘Right-Hand Man’.

Placing a gentlemanly hand on your back, he guided you to each section of the casino in order to help you get acquainted with the place. He showed you to the bar and slot machine parlor. It was there you had met the first of your co-workers.

“May I introduce you to Pirouletta.”

“Hello, dear.” The woman spoke with a thick russian accent. You couldn’t help but note how curt her tone was as well.

“I-It’s very nice to meet you, Pirouletta.” You stuttered.

“Mm, yes… good to finally meet you too,” She then paused. “Officially that is, seeing my first encounter with you was when you were clearly unconscious.”

Your cheeks immediately flared up as you recalled what the Devil had said to you last night. About how one of King Dice’s henchmen was the one who had changed you out of your evening wear from your first night at the casino. This had to have been who he was referring to, then. You gave her a bashful smile.

“O-oh! Uh… I see. Well, um, thank you very much for helping me the other night. I really appreciate it.” You gave a polite bow towards her.

“Pssh,” Pirouletta brushed off your bow with a wave of her hand. “Do not worry about it, sweet child, it is all part of the job.”

“Pirouletta here is also in charge of clothing and essentials for all of the employees. She can be a bit on the blunt or curt side, but she’s one of our finest employees at the casino.” Dice explained as he gave Pirouletta a sly wink, which caused her to roll her eyes in return; clearly not taken in by his compliments.

“Anyway,” Pirouletta spoke once again. “If you are to be our newest employee, sweet child, then I wish you the best of luck. I had better get back to the, how you say it, ‘old hunting grounds’ and make sure the other customers do not cheat their way through the Boss’s coffers. Take care.” She then gave you a small wave to the both of you before finally leaving.

You soon realized that Pirouletta might have been the most welcoming of your fellow co-workers as King Dice continued to tour you around the casino. Each of the other employees you were introduced to either gave curt nods, disgusted looks, or simple grunts in exchange whenever you introduced yourself. Frankly, it was really embarrassing, because you knew without a doubt why they must have hated you so much already. Not only did you make their lives harder by rubbing your repeated winnings in their faces when you first arrived, it was also the matter with... well.. you know… with the Devil up on the balcony. Your flashy outfit didn’t help matters either, nor the fact that they all knew you were the Devil’s new favorite plaything, thinking that you, out of all of the other employees, were sure to get incredibly special treatment over everyone else. At first it made you feel like shit, but as time went on, you gave up caring. Why should you care if you were seen as more special than they were? You clearly impressed Satan himself so much he had to have you by his side.

‘Let them be jealous then… it’s not like I’m going to know them for very long anyway.’

Later on that night, Dice had finally let you get acquainted with your new role with an easy assignment of playing waitress, although temporarily.

“Just something to get your feet wet.” He had assured you before leaving you to your work.

The patrons at this particular table were quite the rowdy bunch as they kept you the most busy out of any of the others. Over and over, they called for more drinks, and you promptly complied each time, although you were quickly beginning to lose energy and your pep in your step.

‘What the hell even is the drinking limit at this god damned place??’ You grumbled to yourself.

As you placed the glasses in front of the other patrons, it was then one particularly rowdy guest, the loudest of them all in fact, began to get a little bit fresh with you, you soon discovered to your detriment. He had been flirting with you the entire time you had started, even when he was sober. But as he continued to become more and more drunk, his flirtations became more callous and lecherous, some even more so than the Devil’s, which honestly surprised you.

“Hey come ‘ere, hic, yer workin’ yourself to the bone there, lil’ lady. Come on now, sit a while, da’ Boss ain’t gonna miss ya fer long.” The drunk customer called to you as he tried to grab you by the arm, you quickly dodged out of his way however as you continued to give him your best polite smile you could muster.

“I’m afraid not… ‘sir’, as I’m still very much on the clock and seeing this is my first day, you wouldn’t want me to make a bad first impression do you?”

“Ya made a, hic, good first impression on me at least, lil’ lady…” Ugh, disgusting… that wasn’t even worth an eye roll. Again he tried to reach for your wrist, and again, you swiftly dodged him.

“Sir, again, I have to get back to the other patrons. If you would kindly--”

The drunk was beginning to get a little too brave now as he tried to grab your wrist a third time, he almost grabbed you this time as you quickly raised your hand up and away from his reach. This was getting out of hand now. The other drunk patrons were too busy drowning themselves in their drink to even give you a second glance, while some were laughing at their friend’s advances towards you. You shot your head around the area, desperately looking for any sign of help out of this situation. While you were not looking, it was then the drunk decided to get even more brave as he stumbled up from his seat and began to advance his way over to your direction. Looking back to him, you gasped out loud as you took a few steps back as you were about to hit the wall behind you, essentially cornering you with this stupid bastard.

However, right as his fingers grazed your wrist it was then the both of you practically jumped out of your skins as a pitch black puff of smoke engulfed the area. The other drunk patrons screamed and ran out of the area as fast as their drunk legs could take them as an unnaturally tall, dark menacing silhouette with bright yellow eyes reached a clawed, grey hand from the clearing of the smoke and grabbed your would-be assailant by the collar of his dress shirt, essentially lifting him up in the air. As the smoke cleared you soon realized who your savior was. It was the Devil, himself.

The drunk screamed his head off when he realized who it was that had him in his grasp, tears welling in his eyes, about ready to fall down his greasy cheeks. His legs kicked and flailed trying desperately to escape from the demon’s grasp in any way they could. Shutting his eyes tightly as to not look the Devil straight in the eye, the drunk finally managed to sputter out a few sentences.

“P-please.. D-don’t kill me, sir!! I-I was only trying to have a little fun is all!” He winced at his own admission, probably realizing he had just fucked up.

“‘A little fun’?!” The Devil growled at him menacingly, as his looming form seemed to grow a few inches taller the angrier he became. “You fucking bastard! ‘ _A little fun_ ’?! Do you know who I am?! Do you know who she belongs to?! Don’t you _ever_ fucking touch my girl if you want to live, you piece of shit!” The entire casino halted into deafly silence as the Devil’s booming voice filled the room.

You shot your head up towards the Devil, eyes wide with shock as he uttered those words. ‘Did… did he really just say ‘my girl’?’ Your cheeks blazed with heat as the words kept playing on repeat in your head as you covered them with your hands.

‘He called me ‘his girl’...’ You bit your lip as your sight was glued onto the Devil and his new victim. As you stared, the Devil continued to loom to an even larger size, becoming more and more monstrous the angrier he became. His horns elongated to the point where they began to curve inwards, much like a ram’s. His eyes exhumed rage and fury as that all too recognizable yellow color morphed into a infuriated orange, even his pupils dilated and morphed to a shape similar to a goat’s.

You always had a feeling the Devil could shapeshift to some extent but seeing it in action was … kind of _fascinating_ , to say the least.

“You know what…” The Devil’s voice was dreadfully cold and calm now as he tapped at his chin with his free hand. “I was going to let you go with a warning before you opened your stupid fat trap…” The Devil then snapped his finger, causing the drunk to flinch, as a long golden trident materialized in his hand. He then proceeded to point it right underneath the drunk’s chin; the pointed edges aimed dangerously close to piercing the skin as an evil razor sharp grin slowly spread across his cheeks. “But, I think I’ll just kill you now and be done with it, what’dya say~?” His voice rumbled so menacingly deep and low a dreadfully cold shiver ran up your back.

The drunk proceeded to give off an incredibly pathetic whimper as he shuddered within the Devil’s grip, full on crying now at this point.

“P-please … Oh God, please don’t let him kill meeee…” He wailed out loud.

The Devil’s grin widened even more, although now it looked more like a grimace than anything else.

“Big mistake uttering that fucking name, pal.” He spat.

Pulling the trident backwards, the Devil was just about to pierce the hapless drunk right through when suddenly he felt a weight wrap its arms around his waist tightly as he heard a shrill shout.

“Stop this!!”

Blinking a few times the Devil and the drunk (in between sobs with tears in his eyes) both looked down to see what was going on.

It was you.

“Boss, please! Don’t do this!! I’m fine… really! He’s just some dumb drunk, you-you don’t have to kill him for my sake…” Your words were muffled as you buried your face into his soft fur, sobbing violently.

No one spoke a word after that. The only sounds to be heard were the two sobbing humans as the Devil stood dreadfully still, the only movements he made were his exchanged glances between you and the drunk still in his grasp. It felt like hours before the Devil had finally let out a long-winded sigh as you felt his body slump over in a more relaxed state. As you continued to keep your face buried into the demon’s fur, you could hear what sounded like another poof of smoke as the drunk let out a sigh of relief, safely assuming the Devil made his trident dissipate into whatever hammerspace it came from.

The Devil then unceremoniously dropped the drunk to the ground as you could hear him let out a rather pained ‘oof!’ as his body plummeted to the floor. Peeking one eye over to the drunk, you saw him try to stumble back to his feet as the Devil spoke in a incredibly cold voice.

“Get the fuck out of my casino.”

That was all the drunk needed to finally manage to get his footing as he took a few steps back from the giant demon looming in front of him before finally giving a final, albeit apologetic glance in your direction before turning heel and scrambling for the front door, screaming the entire way.

You continued to sob quietly into the Devil’s fur, which was beginning to get a little too damp for your liking, when suddenly you felt an arm wrap itself around you in a protective, yet .. comforting manner. You gasped in shock as you shot your head up in his direction only to see a rather surprisingly bashful Devil look away from your gaze who had since shrunk back down to his regular form.

“...You okay, Dollface?” You heard him ask.

Wiping your eyes as you sniffed you nodded. “Y-yeah…”

With that as your answer, the Devil then looked around the room with a deep seated frown on his face.

“What’re ya all gawking at?! Show’s over folks!” He gave a dismissive wave of his hand over his shoulder for emphasization. Immediately the casino burst into sound once again as commanded as the Devil then looked down at you, tilting his head slightly.

“You sure you’re alright?” He asked.

You gave one last sob as you wiped a tear, nodding slightly.

“Well, alright… Just no more crying unless I say so from now on, got it?” The Devil gave you the best coy smile he could muster, quite obviously trying to cheer you up in his own weird way. You gave a weak smile as you nodded in return.

“Well, good. Glad we go that covered.” The Devil replied as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind your ear with surprising gentleness, which caused you to blush deeply in response, although you couldn’t help but be a bit confused at his actions. What was going on here? However you decided to ignore your confusion for now.

“Why don’t you take the rest of the night off, kid? I’ll get Martini to take over your shift for you.” The Devil explained as you nodded in return. You were silent for a while before you finally spoke again as you gave him a bigger smile.

“T-thanks…”

The Devil arched a brow at you, his eyes narrowing a little in his own confusion this time.

“...For what?” He asked.

“For saving me, silly.” Your smile brightened even more as now your eyes seemed to glisten with warmth, which caused the Devil to give you an incredibly flustered look as his pointed ears drooped somewhat as he tried to sputter a response in kind. Rubbing the back of his head he had to look away from that joyful look plastered on your face.

“D-don’t think too much into it, kiddo.. I just didn’t wanna see some shmuck lay his hands on what’s rightfully mine is all.”

You continued to smile up at him despite his averted gaze as you couldn’t help but notice his sudden change in demeanor. You tilted your head to get a better look at his face as you could almost swear he had to be blushing despite how thick his black fur was. You decided you liked this new discovery as it just had to be the cutest sight you’ve seen all week. You kept that to yourself however as you eventually let go of his waist with a shrug of your shoulders.

“Well, if you say so, Boss. However, you still have my thanks.” You gave him a wink which obviously flustered him even more, causing you to giggle in response. He then proceeded to give you a dismissive wave.

“Ahh.. just head to bed, kid, would ya?”

You let out another small giggle as you gave a shrug of your shoulders. “Whatever you say, big guy, good night~” You replied before turning on your heel towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms on the second floor.

The Devil couldn’t even manage a good night of his own you noticed as you walked away from his direction, although you could easily sense he was staring at you the entire time you made your way up the stairs.

As you made it to the upstairs hallway you couldn’t help but smile despite yourself, as your mind kept thinking back to how flustered and bashful the Devil was earlier. It had to be the cutest sight ever! You really, really liked this side of him and you couldn’t help but feel you had to see it more often. So, as you made it to the doorway to your shared bedroom it was then, as you opened up the door and closing it behind you, that you had to use this new discovery to your advantage. If this side of your new boss can be brought to surface so easily, maybe .. just maybe you could win this bet of yours yet.

Now snuggled into bed, as you drifted off to sleep, you couldn’t help but feel yourself excited for tomorrow. For once you looked forward to a much brighter day.

 

\----

 

After staring dumbfounded up at the direction of where she had left, the Devil finally managed to snap out of his trance as he rubbed the back of his head anxiously, his mind still very much filled with the thoughts of her.

Of that smile…

It was the first time he had ever seen her smile in such a way. As soon as he saw it, he could feel his heart race so much he could have sworn it would burst from his chest. That smile was… a precious thing. So warm and soft. His tail whipped back and forth at a fevered pace as he continued to replay that smile over and over in his head. He loved that smile, he finally decided.

However, as he continued to think about it, the more dread started to overcome his thoughts.

What was he thinking? Why was he so happy to see her smile? What was going on?!

The Devil couldn’t help but feel anxious as he gave another glance over to the direction of his bedroom.

This wasn’t good, he thought to himself. She acted so strangely after thanking him too. It was very much unlike her. Was she really that upset? Did the shock of all that transpired knocked a few screws loose in that cute little head of hers?

The Devil scratched at his head in frustration as he tried to make sense of what had just transpired.

Pacing toward the direction of his office, the Devil didn’t even notice the concerned look on King Dice’s face as he passed by him while ruminating in his own thoughts.

Why did her mood change so suddenly? What in the hell was going on in that head of hers? He repeated his thoughts once more.

Although, every time his anxious thoughts kept surfacing through his mind, there was still that one happy memory of that adorable smile that also made its way to forefront of the Devil’s thoughts, bringing a dopey smile to his face as he now sat at his desk, leaning an elbow on the surface as he planted his cheek on his hand.

Whatever the case may be about what was going through her mind, that smile though, that adorable, pure smile brought even Satan himself enough joy to keep from going completely crazy.

Whether or not good or for bad, it was then the Devil anticipated that tomorrow really should prove to be a very interesting day.


	4. The Devil is not so black as he is painted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was now the third day in the Devil’s casino and you were about to get one rude awakening, however things don’t go as one would expect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man... I am so sorry y’all for such a crazy delay! Things have gotten so damn crazy these past few months. Besides writer’s block, there have been some more personal things that have messed me up for a little while now that kind of just made me not wanna write for some time.
> 
> However, I simply refused to just give up on this fic just because real life wanted to throw me a curveball or whatever. I’m feeling a bit better and soon I’ll even be starting therapy finally! So, hopefully that works out well for me. 
> 
> Anyway! This here is basically a No Smut chapter! There is definitely some suggestive fluff and just suggestive stuff in general but still, we all need a break from all the more intense stuff every so often, eh? Whatever the case, I hope you enjoy this super long chapter! Hope it’s worth the wait for y’all!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I also made a playlist for the Devil/Reader ship on Spotify if you guys are ever curious about giving it a listen. [Here it is](https://open.spotify.com/user/1221583557/playlist/0KlAd5EGG9FJKddKOQyu6e?si=cDc4nmk4Tw6fo4-TfENMdQ)!

“ _Where_ _are_ _those_ _damn_ _good_ _for nothings?!”_

The sudden loud shout jolted you awake with a very slurred ‘..huh??’ as your body instinctively shot up into a sitting position on the large bed as you looked with drowsy eyes towards the direction of the angry voice.

“...What’s going on…?” You mumbled your question sleepily as you rubbed your eyes as you stared at the back of your rude roommate.

The hulking dark furred figure of the Devil then turned to face towards you, a deep-seated frown plastered on his face.

“Those damn snivelling minions of mine! They’re nowhere to be found, that’s what’s going on!”

His booming voice was just a tad annoying to hear this early in the morning, which caused you to groan to yourself. You frowned a little in confusion however as you continued to try to wake yourself up, letting out a loud yawn.

“I’m still feeling a bit foggy here, boss, seeing as how I was awakened so suddenly and all, ...care to enlighten me?” Your tone exhumed more sarcasm than you initially intended. However, it mattered not as it wasn’t exactly a secret to anyone that the Devil really had no business waking you up so damn early. For Heaven’s— or _Hell’s_ sake, you wouldn’t even be starting your shift for another four hours! And last night was such a ridiculously hectic night too. You really needed the rest, but of course, so much for that, you surmised.

With a long, drawn out sigh, the Devil slumped his shoulders as he pinched at the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

“Fine… If you really must know so badly, kid…” He then gestured to himself, arms spread out. “Ya see this? Take a good long look.”

You arched a brow at the demon before you as he waited on your response, not quite sure what he was getting at— and not to mention kind of mentally wishing he’d just come out with it already instead of playing up the dramatics so damn much.

With another, yet more annoyed gesture the Devil waved his hands in front of himself feverishly, his tail swishing back and forth as he did.

“Well?! I know I’m one handsome son of a gun and all, but we don’t have all day!”

You frowned in annoyance at him before you finally spotted what he was referring to this whole time.

 _The_ _Devil’s_ _fur_.

It was all matted and knotted, tufts of fur flipped this way and that. There was even a small cowlick on the top of his head, in between his long horns.

That must have been what he needed his demon minions for.

Satan the Devil, the Prince of Darkness, was in much need of a good brushing.

A slow, creeping grin formed on your lips then as you let out a sudden amused snort before covering your mouth on instinct as you found yourself bursting into muffled giggles.

“Haha, yeah, it’s so funny. Yuck it up some more, toots.” The Devil rolled those bright yellow eyes of his sarcastically as he huffed, folding his arms over his chest as a clawed foot tapped impatiently on the tiled floor.

“Oh Boss… I’m sorry…” You managed to reply in between your continued giggle fit. “But you gotta admit, you truly are a sight right now, now that I think about it. Is this a common occurrence? Why have you hidden this from me for so long until now? This is priceless!”

You broke out into laughter once again as the Devil raised his arms up in frustration as he turned away from you, mumbling to himself as he walked over to the tall, mahogany dresser that directly faced the bed you both shared, obviously trying to ignore your constant giggling at his expense as he began searching for his hairbrush.

“Oh, c’mon, big guy… don’t get so huffy about it.” You finally managed to say as you found yourself calming down from your giggle fit. “Look… if you want… I guess, I mean, I suppose.. I could brush your fur for you.”

That came out more awkward and bashful than you anticipated which made you internally flinch at how dumb you must have sounded just now. In fact, your offer itself kind of surprised you. If this had happened on any of the previous days, you knew for certain there would have been no way you would volunteered yourself to do such a ridiculous thing.

So, the big question of the day was… why did you offer to do such a ridiculous thing?

The Devil himself seemed to have the same question on his mind as he turned to look back at you with an incredibly inquisitive expression on his face.

“ _You_? Volunteering to help? _Me_?” He then narrowed his eyes at you, still plenty confused. “You alright there, Dollface?”

You frowned at him, annoyance showing on your face once again. Noticing this the Devil let out a sigh.

“No, but for real, this ain’t something I wanna order you to do, kid. I mean, it’s a bit too intimate, a bit too--“

“Embarrassing?” You finished his sentence for him, and once again the Devil sighed deeply. You took that as a ‘yes’.

“...I always make it a habit to get this shit done way before you have a chance to wake up. But for some stupid reason, those useless minions of mine are nowhere to be found.” The Devil then sent a glare towards the direction to the bedroom door. “Probably has something to do with Dice. I’m sure of it. He’s always trying to get those annoying little imps to do the chores he could easily do himself. Anything to make his job easier. That lazy ass.”

You couldn’t help but smirk to yourself at the Devil’s complaints seeing how much hypocrisy oozed from his words. If anyone was lazy in this damned place, it was the owner himself. But, of course, you said nothing to him about that.

“Ah ha! Here it is!” The raspy voice of the Devil took you out of your thoughts suddenly as he held up his new discovery in victory. He then looked towards you, his brow arched.

“Now… you sure about this?” He asked, a hint of bashfulness was apparent in his voice, which honestly made your heart skip a beat as you nodded, patting the empty spot next to you on the bed.

“...If it’s gotta get done, it’s gotta get done, eh?” You answered him with a shrug as you chuckled. The demon let out another sigh as he slumped his shoulders, obviously still reeling at how awkward this whole situation was. Sauntering over to you, he then sat himself onto the edge of the bed, handing the brush to you to grab. As you did so, the Devil then faced his back towards you, gesturing with a clawed finger from behind his shoulder.

“...I guess start with the back.”

Holding the brush towards him, you were hesitant to begin. You simply stared at the back of the hulking demon in front of you. As you did so, you couldn’t help but really notice how solid he was built. He was decently thin, yes, but there was still a good bit of toned muscle hidden amongst his dense fur, your throat felt tight all of a sudden as you swallowed hard as you watched his body breathe in and out slowly, his back heaving slightly with each intake. You could feel your face grow warm from your cheeks to your ears as you finally began to stroke the brush through his fur slowly, and as you did, the Devil’s body seemed to relax a bit as if relieved to finally get this whole situation going without any more needed awkwardness.

“This is probably a hassle for ya kid, huh? Can’t say I really blame you....” The Devil muttered awkwardly.

You let out another chuckle, quite obviously amused at his comments as you continued your long brush strokes through his matted fur; being careful not to pull at any of the knots too hard.

“It’s nothing, boss… In fact, if I gotta be honest, this is kind of nostalgic…” You replied softly.

“... ‘Nostalgic’? What do you mean?”

“... Well, when I was a kid… my mother and I used to do this a lot as well-- Brushing her hair, I mean. See, my mother, she didn’t always have a lot of time for me. She was always so busy with her work and all. Evidently enough, she also worked at a casino. Maybe that’s where I get it from? Who knows… but when she would get ready for work, that’s when she always made sure to get as much time as she could with me. So, she would let me brush her hair for her. It was one of the few moments I truly enjoyed with Mother the most. It was always a great bonding experience for us for many years.” Your response was automatic to his question, which honestly surprised you as you never really ever expected to share any sort of moment of your past with someone such as he. You mentally shrugged at the notion as you continued your long strokes, making sure to get his shoulders and the back of his neck.

“Hmm.. ‘bonding’, huh?” The Devil seemed to lose himself to his thoughts as he repeated your words as his tail crept up to your leg and began to absentmindedly stroke against your thigh, an action in which made you smirk somewhat in despite of yourself.

The room was silent for quite a while after that however, as you began stroking the brush through the fur on his head, getting a tad bit annoyed now as that damn cowlick in between his horns that you noticed earlier just wouldn’t stay down! As you debated with yourself whether to wet your hand and pat it down with that, was when you noticed a pointed ear of his twitch involuntarily. Arching a brow curiously at it, you couldn’t help but think if his ears always did things like that, or if this was the first time you noticed or not. Whatever the case, your curiosity was really beginning to get the better of you as you couldn’t help but think of how cute this new discovery was. He really was very much like a cat! A big, giant, horned cat, but a cat nonetheless, as your hand seemed to instinctively move over to the seemingly soft, velvety ear; clearly wanting to see it twitch once more. With that, your fingernails finally made their mark as you gave a few small scratches to the soft fur.

Although, the action didn’t give you the reaction you were hoping for as the Devil’s back tensed up as he visibly shivered from under your grasp, a low purring grunt eliciting from his throat in both surprise and pleasure.

“W-what’re you doing back there, kid?” The Devil stammered as he tried to reach for his ear as he looked at you from the corner of his eye.

You exchanged glances between his flustered gaze and his ear then as you now were clearly ruminating in this second new discovery. ‘Did… did he just purr from being scratched just now?’ That was when your brain concocted a very wicked plan-- well, wicked enough for you, anyway.

 _Scritch_ , _scritch_ , _scritch_.

Your fingers lightly scratched at his other ear now, which caused the Devil to let out another purr from his throat in reaction, although much louder this time.

“K-kid… ya can’t be doing that now…” Even though he said that, his body’s actions betrayed his words as his head began to lean itself into your hand as you continued to scratch that ear of his more vigorously as he purred louder and louder with each stroke. Oh, it was so obvious he was enjoying himself despite his stubborn act.

Good. Time for a bit of revenge.

Your body then shot up from the bed as the Devil locked his gaze onto you in confusion as you stood in front of him and proceeded to forcefully push him down onto the mattress.

“W-what the hell has gotten into you, doll…?!” The Devil managed to stammer a question as you busied yourself with straddling yourself on top of him.

“Oh, nothing… I just figured that this would be the absolute perfect opportunity for some of that ‘bonding’ you were so clearly interested in earlier.” Your tone was sickeningly sweet in response to his question that the Devil could do little else but nervously gulp in reaction.

——

He knew it. He knew what she was planning. He knew she had discovered one of the Devil’s biggest weaknesses just now. He also knew he was about to do nothing to resist her from here on out as well. It was clear as day in his eyes, as she could very clearly tell.

Again those perfectly manicured nails of hers began to go to town on his ears, scratching lightly yet vigorously enough for the the Devil to let out another rumbling purr deep from his throat; his neck craning towards her hands ever so slightly. The purrs he made were so deep and low, that they sounded very similar to a cougar’s, only much more unnatural and otherworldly. With one eye cracked open, he could see that the noises he elicited gave her a bit of a shock as he chuckled darkly at her as he nuzzled his cheek against her hand.

“What’s wrong, toots? Is the big bad demon making scarier noises than you expected?” His voice had a tone of mischief to it as he spoke.

“Oh, you wish, you overgrown house cat.” She retorted quickly as she began to lightly scratch at his furry cheeks, which caused more demonic purrs to fill the room.

If this girly thought that she could easily turn this situation completely in her favor, she had another thing coming, the Devil ruminated to himself with a sly smirk. With that, and with zero hesitation, two clawed demonic hands grabbed onto his servant's buttocks hard; his claws digging ever so lightly into her flesh through her pajama bottoms. With a loud yelp, her back stiffened straight as a board as her body shuddered visibly under his grasp.

“You really thought you could just casually straddle me like this, gettin’ all handsy, and not expect your ol’ boss here to not get a bit handsy with ya in return?”

——

Although he said what he said, you very much expected him to react in such a way without a shadow of a doubt. You returned his devilish little smirk with one of your own as you brought it upon yourself to begin scratching at his chin as you leaned your body ever so close to him now as he purred loudly with half lidded eyes while he kneaded your rear slowly which caused you to let a bit of a purr of your own in a way.

“Mmm… maybe, maybe not, boss. But honestly, I have a better question for you...” Your face was practically touching his as you spoke at this point. “Did you ever in your life...“ Lips barely grazing his, your voice lowered to barely a whisper as you continued. “... expected _this_?” You gave absolutely no thought to any possible answer the Devil may have held for you in return as your hands slowly crept up to those long twin pair of horns of his and grabbed them with enough force that managed to catch him off guard as the last thing you saw before closing your eyes were those bright glowing yellow eyes of his widening in surprise as your lips locked with his.

Another loud purr from the Devil rumbled all throughout your chest, essentially rattling your ribs, as he wrapped those strong furry arms around your waist as he returned a deep kiss of his own with glee.

As the two of you continued to kiss, his long tongue made no hesitation to begin entwining itself against your own again and again, as he pressed your weight harder against his chest, as if to keep you as close to him as possible. His hands were all over your body with such a feeling of desperation you never knew was possible from him before. Your body was quaking as it lay on top of him now, which honestly was beginning to unnerve you. You never surmised the very possibility he would be so… _good_ at this. You were so eager to get your revenge on this demonic beast for all of the nonsense he had since put you through, even if it was nothing but sheer petty revenge— it was revenge nonetheless. However, here you were again, in the grasp of your demonic deal holder, essentially melting in his arms as he gluttonously indulged in the taste of your lips with his own.

You felt hot. His breath was hot, his lips, his kiss, everything felt overwhelmingly hot as a low, erotic groan escaping your throat was the only noise you could make in response. This demon just wouldn’t see you so soon. He clearly wanted nothing more than to devour you at this point.

A low rumbled hum left the Devil’s throat as he chuckled, breaking the erotic kiss you shared up until now, only to grin up at you with mischievous toothy glee as those sharp fangs of his found their way to your bottom lip; sinking themselves down onto the sensitive, tender flesh.

You let out a yelp that could only be described as aroused as the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure sent shockwaves throughout your body, all the way down to your core.

This was becoming an extremely dangerous game now, you thought to yourself. Both of your bodies heaved with each ragged, desperate breath. You and he both simply stared at each other. Silent. _Hungry_. As the both of you took yet another plunge in which your lips met his in order to satiate that hunger. The Devil’s large, powerful hands planted themselves hard onto the back of your head as his clawed fingers grabbed full tufts of your hair in his desperate need to explore your mouth as deep as he possibly could.

There was a side of your brain, a deep, dark, terrifying side, that never wanted this amazing moment to end. He felt so good. So skilled, so hot to the touch. Every movement the Devil made caused your body to quiver beneath him. You were practically putty in his grasp. You never wanted this to end. Never.

However, in your delectation, the two of you failed to notice an all too familiar knock at the Devil’s bedroom door. Whether if the knock was too soft, or the moans the both of you elicited drowned it out was a mystery, as another, albeit louder knock at the door could be heard. Again, you and the Devil failed to answer.

Whoever this was however, seemed to be quite sick of waiting for an answer as the next thing to be heard in the room was a slow creaking of the wood paneled door opening, followed by a rather shocked, yet clearly amused, “Oh my!”

Like a deer to headlights, you and the Devil both instinctively broke the kiss you both shared as you turned your heads towards to the rather unwelcome newcomer.

“What do you think you’re doin’, barging in here?!” The Devil snarled with a frown at the new visitor whilst still clearly underneath you.

It was King Dice. The object headed man was standing at the doorway with a gloved hand covering his mouth, which very clearly held a rather smug grin.

“Oh Boss, I am so sorry to uh… interrupt you. I could have sworn you’d still be snoozin’ away or something seeing as you weren’t answering.” He then directed his gaze onto you, his smug expression still very apparent as he gave you a curt bow. “Good day to you, Darlin’.”

You, however, could do nothing, let alone say anything, other than bashfully wave a greeting back to the man as you the thought of hiding under the bed right now seemed like the absolutely greatest idea repeated itself in your head.

“Enough with the damn courtesy shit, Dice! Just tell me what the fuck it is you want and why it’s so damn important that you had to interrupt me here?!” The sight before Dice had to be the most amusing thing he’s seen all day, it was clear as day on his face. The Devil barking orders, trying to give off the vibe of an all powerful demonic casino boss, while his new pet straddled herself on top of his hulking body and all.

“Well, again, I have to apologize for interrupting you, but ya see… it’s about the imps. I had them busy with orders from the customers all day, see. I know you need ‘em for your daily grooming and all, but we seem to be a bit understaffed at the moment. I hope you understand.” There was another curt bow from Dice as his expression finally changed to one that seemed more genuinely apologetic this time.

The Devil let out an exasperated sigh as he pressed his head back onto the mattress of the bed as he closed his eyes. He was silent for just a few moments before finally speaking.

“Think the fun’s over for now, kid. You should probably get off, eh?”

You made no hesitation as you did as were asked as you mumbled a “sorry.” towards your boss as you crawled your way out of the bed. You straightened your hair and clothes as your attention was brought back towards Dice’s voice once again.

“With that said, Darlin’, I’m afraid your shift’ll have to start an hour earlier. You understand.”

You nodded as you gave Dice a small smile. “Sure. That’s not a problem.” It really wasn’t either, seeing as for the past few days, you were beginning to like your new job. You were no longer waitressing, so much as you now alternated between part time bartending during lunch hours and being a cigarette girl for Mr. Wheezy during prime time. It was easier work that didn’t cause too much drama as waitressing did, that was for sure.

“Well, again, my apologies to you both, but I’ll get out of your hair now so you can get yourself ready for work, Darlin’, take care now.” Dice gave the two of you another curt bow and a small wave as he gingerly closed your bedroom door behind him.

The room was silent for a good while. The only sounds to be heard were your rustling clothes as you dressed yourself in your uniform and the rhythmic thumping of the Devil’s tail against the mattress of your shared bed as he didn’t even bother to budge from his spot as he continued to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, clearly still pouting from being so rudely interrupted earlier.

That was until his nose suddenly got a whiff of the scent of your perfume did he finally perk up from his spot on the bed as he sat up. A low, pleased hum escaped his throat as he took in a few more sniffs of that flowery scent you sprayed onto your neck and wrists.

“Oh, doll, you smell absolutely delicious right now, you know that?” That got a small chuckle out of you as you turned yourself around to face him, a hand on your hip in a manner that told him clear as day that you didn’t have time for any more foolishness… even if he was kind of cute sitting there, that tail of his wagging excitedly, like an eager kid at a candy store enjoying the smell of his most favorite candy.

“Hey now, boss. From what I remember, it was your idea to give me a job while I’m here at the casino. You can’t have your fun all of the time now. I have a shift to get to.” You then gave him a playful wink as you began to head towards the bedroom door, now obviously ready to get to work. You decided to tease him just a bit more, a habit you were beginning to really enjoy. “Maybe we can continue talking about how delicious I am some other time, hm?”

The Devil gave off a rather amused chuckle of his own as he arched a brow towards you.

“Oh yeah? Well, I’ll hold you to that, kid.”

His remark caused you to roll your eyes a little as you smirked. Always the sleazeball, you thought as your smirk widened in despite of yourself.

“Yeah, yeah, boss… Whatever you say.” Giving your boss a dismissive wave you began to shut the door behind you as you readied yourself down the hall towards the ground floor of the casino, all too aware of the loud, albeit muffled, boisterous laughter from the room behind you.

You gave off a small giggle as well.

——

Maybe.. Just maybe you underestimated how busy it could get during the lunch hours at the bar a little bit, maybe… seeing as how you never had a dull moment to yourself in order to wash some of the emptied glasses, let alone rest as customers continued to come in in droves one after the other ordering drinks like it was already night time.

A part of you thought to yourself that you ought to be more surprised that people were already dead set on getting hammered before it was even the afternoon, but this was ‘The Devil’s Casino’ after all. This wasn’t your average gambling establishment, and these weren’t your average customers. All kinds of creatures made their way through the grounds; demons, and other mystical creatures. Sure, there were a few humans who looked as if they exhumed sin that visited as well but they didn’t compare to the others one bit.

The Tipsy Trio’s very own Martini placed a slender hand on your shoulder which made you jump a little before turning around to face her. Her permanent half-lidded gaze locked onto yours as she gave you a somewhat comforting smile.

“I think you’ve done enough, sweetheart, it’s about time for your break. I’ll take it from here, alright?” Despite the slight slurring of her speech, there was still an apparent dignity in her words that made you smile in return as you nodded.

Seeing how hard you had been working the past few hours had clearly warmed Martini up to you since your first night as the newest employee and for that you were incredibly glad for.

“Oh, thank you, Martini. I think I’ll do just that. But wow, I’ve never seen the bar so busy so early in the day. Any special reason?”

Martini gave off a slightly lazy shrug of her shoulders. “If it isn’t because King is set to be on stage with the band, it’s probably some Happy Hour special the Boss himself has put up for some sort of special occasion,” She then tapped her chin in thought. “...In fact, come to think of it, I wouldn’t be an ounce surprised he has a special going right now in order to test you, sweetie. It’d be so like him to do something sneaky like that.”

“Oh, wonderful... “ You let out an exasperated sigh. “Yeah… that really does sound like something the Boss would concoct, huh? Typical.”

There was another pat on your shoulder from Martini that made you give off another sigh.

“Don’t you worry about that, sweetie, even if that were the case, you definitely passed the test with flying colors! I have never seen so many satisfied customers being taken care of by a newbie before since me and my brothers first started here. You have a real talent for barkeeping, I’d say. If you wanted a permanent position here, be it from me to object. Just saying.”

You gave off a warm smile towards your coworker as you could even feel your eyes begin to well up a bit from the compliments she dished out to you.

“...Thank you, Martini.”

Martini gave off a brassy chuckle as she waved you off in a playfully dismissive manner.

“Oh come on dear, no need for the sentimentalities, it’s time for your break. Go on now. Get going.”

You nodded as you gave off a bit of an embarrassed chuckle of your own as you waved to your coworker as you walked out from behind the bar towards the break room.

Even if it were the case that the Devil had been testing your resolve in your new job, you had to admit, you were kind of thankful of him for it. There just was something about working that had you feel something you never really felt before. Accomplishment. Working for a hard day’s earning was never something you really thought of doing in your life, but when it was something you enjoyed doing, and trust anyone when you say you really enjoyed barkeeping the most out of any position you held so far at the casino, it was actually … fun!

Making it to the break room, you took little time to plop yourself onto the nearby chair that faced a long narrow table in the middle of the room. Resting your head into your arms, you quickly decided that you were just too damn tired to bother getting anything to eat right now as you began to doze off a little.

However, before you could catch even one out of forty winks, there was a sound of another body sitting itself onto the chair next to yours. You sleepily opened your eyes only for them to be filled with the color of purple.

It was King Dice.

You quickly lifted up your head as you began to rub the sleep from your eyes as he chuckled a little.

“Busy day today, eh?”

Clearing your throat, you tried your best to look as dignified as you could in front of your supervisor as you nodded while straightening your hair.

“Y-yeah, really busy in fact. I uh … never really expected such a turn out today so soon, but honestly? It was kind of fun!” You gave off a warm smile in despite of yourself towards him. Dice shrugged his broad shoulders with a smile of his own.

“Never a dull moment at The Devil’s Casino…” He replied, although you couldn’t help but think that he said such half to himself more than anything. … curious.

“By the way, darlin’...” Dice then broke the silence as he spoke once again. “Seeing as we finally have a bit of alone time to ourselves, would you mind if I ask you a few questions? Get to know you a bit more?”

You tilted your head at him in curiosity before eventually shrugging your shoulders.

“Sure, Dice. What would you like to ask me?”

Ever since that first proper introduction to King Dice you always kind of kept to yourself around him. Half out of embarrassment after what had transpired in the Devil’s office and all. But there was another half that couldn’t help but to think of how … unreachable King Dice seemed to be. He gave off such a vibe that seemed to showcase such an aura of dignity and uppercrust that you couldn’t even begin to compare.

With the Devil it was completely different to be sure. Even though he was very clearly the lord of this entire domain, the Prince of Darkness and all, or whatever else fancy title he held, there was still a level of approachableness that sleazily charmed its way into your heart.

With King Dice however, he was like that of an enigma.

However as much as you thought on how enigmatic Dice was, what he asked next still managed to catch you off guard.

“Well, my first question is this, how has your opinion changed from your first night here?” Dice was very quick to cut to the chase it seemed.

You blinked your eyes a few times in response as your hand found its way to scratch at the side of your head in thought.

‘My opinion? Changed?’

Had it changed? That question kept running through your head over and over as you slowly came to your realization.

It… definitely had.

“W-well… I guess, if you really ought to know, it’s … not as bad as I first thought it’d be. I-I first thought that it’d be torture to be here. To be working here, instead of playing at the tables, or slots or anything else I usually took joy in to get as much money as possible, as easily as possible, I mean. It’s been… well, fun!-- to be working here, that is. I’m even beginning to get closer to my fellow coworkers… which honestly, I’m super relieved over, Dice, like… you have no idea.” You shook your head as you chuckled, said relief apparent as you did so.

You then suddenly gasped while covering your mouth as you looked up at Dice, embarrassment written all of over your face. You’ve been running your mouth already and it was only his first question.

“I’m so sorry! I uh… got a little carried away there, didn’t I?”

Dice, on the other hand, let out a hearty laugh as he gave a reassuring pat on your shoulder.

“Oh sweetheart, don’t you worry your pretty little head over a thing. You couldn’t have given me a better answer even if you tried. That was exactly the type of response I was hoping for, trust me.”

Relief washed over your expression once again as you returned his laugh with one of your own. It seemed he had given you a pretty good ice breaker as well, as you soon discovered you weren’t really feeling as anxious in his presence any longer. That was good, you decided to yourself.

“I’m honestly glad to hear you enjoy working here, darlin’. Truly.” You couldn’t help but believe Dice when he said such as well because those jade colored eyes of his no longer held any sign of his usual smug demeanor as he spoke to you.

“Well, it’s true. Despite the first day’s uh… little hiccup, I’ve been really enjoying myself.” You gave the casino manager a big smile as you spoke.

It was then when you noticed yet another change in King’s demeanor as he now seemed to lose himself in thought for a bit before speaking once more.

“Actually, funny you should mention your first night on the job, darlin’... this would be the perfect opportunity to ask my second question for you.” He then leaned his body a little closer towards you in an inquisitive, yet concerned manner it seemed. “What exactly happened that night after you had that altercation between that drunk patron and the Boss, hm? Ever since that night, despite my asking, the stubborn old goat refuses to tell me a thing about it. Maybe you could enlighten me?”

“W-what do you mean?” That all too familiar nervousness peeked its ugly head once again at his question.

“Well… I mean, after you left for bed, the Boss was acting mighty funny if I gotta be honest here. Something about him seemed… off. Did you perchance say something or…?”

This was it, you thought to yourself. Dice seemed to be on to you. What could you even begin to say besides the truth of how you decided to flirt your way out of this mess of a deal you and the Devil had? How you found it incredibly easy, albeit amusing to fluster ‘the old goat’ as Dice so eloquently put it, so that maybe there was a chance if you flustered the demon enough he’d call it quits on the deal out of sheer embarrassment.

If you simply told the truth, what would happen? Would Dice play along with you seeing how he, too, liked to mess with his boss as well?

Truth be told, the two of them always had an incredibly weird dynamic. One minute they’d act all buddy buddy, but the next Dice or the Devil would try to push the other’s buttons as much as possible just to see them squirm.

However, there was also the possibility that if you told him the truth he could very easily just tell the Devil on you like the rat he could very easily become if he so pleased.

Again, Dice was very enigmatic in that respect.

It was then you decided on what to say.

“Well, if you must know…” If you couldn’t tell the full truth about one thing… “I… think I’ve grown a little… attracted to the Boss…” You’d just tell him the truth about something else. Besides, as long as the Devil doesn’t hear, it’d be okay to tell Dice your feelings right? There was still a good chance you could win this bet... right?

Dice said nothing for a while; simply staring at you which honestly, began to make you even more nervous as you began to fidget in your seat. Tilting his head slightly to the side though Dice eventually broke his silence.

“...Attracted, you say? To the Boss?... you sure you feeling alright, miss?”

You frowned a little at his comment which made him finally break his poker face as he broke into hearty laughter.

“Oh come now, I’m only joshin’ ya!” He patted you lightly on the shoulder once again. “Honestly, I had a feeling that was the case for a while now. I just kinda wanted to hear it from you directly is all.”

“Y-you’re not planning on telling him are you?” You stammered as you fidgeted with your fingers.

“And ruin the fun? Why would I go and do that?” He replied, half in laughter.

Why indeed, you thought to yourself cynically. You kept that to yourself however as you finally cracked a small smile Dice’s way.

“But yeah… I have to be honest… ever since the Boss saved me from that drunk, I… saw a whole new side of him. I, well, couldn’t help myself but be a bit attracted to him after that,” You began to rub at the back of your head as you continued rambling. “I-I mean, don’t get me wrong, the guy’s still a sleazy bastard as I’m sure you’re very well aware more than anyone, and I still very much plan on winning this damn bet with every fiber of my being. But still… seeing him save me… and his expression after I thanked him… well, my heart skipped a beat.”

The whole time you rambled on Dice’s expression would not break from one that was very obviously deep in thought as his brow was furrowed while he folded his arms to his chest; nodding to himself every so often as he listened on as you spoke.

“I see…” He began. “‘Thanking him’ you say… well that clearly explains his odd behavior later that night, I’d say.” He was half speaking to himself once again.

“What do you mean?”

Dice then snapped his attention back to you at the sound of your questioning voice.

“Oh! Well… you see… I probably shouldn’t be telling you this. It’s most definitely out of my bounds to speak about the Boss so much when he’s not around but, you know what? Screw it…”

Dice had all of your attention at this point as you leaned in to hear what he had to say. This could very well be lucrative information.

“The thing about the Boss is even though he’s incredibly powerful, as you may already be well aware of… he still has his, shall we say, weaknesses… one of the biggest ones being, well… he’s not used to human kindness, darlin’. I mean, it’s not like he doesn’t hate it or anything, even if he might say he does to your face— and trust me, he probably will at some point. It’s just… he’s been around for eons, having lived off of mortals’ misery and strife for so long will do things to you, I suppose.”

Dice then planted both gloved hands on your shoulders firmly as he looked you in the eyes which honestly made you jump a little.

“So, what I’m saying to you is this… whatever game you’re playing now in order to win your bet? It might work, sure, but there’s no guarantee. If you really wanna win so bad… you may want to think outside the box a little… if you catch my drift.”

You could do nothing but look on in silent awe as what Dice was telling you now continued to grace your ears. Was he… seriously trying to help you win this bet right now? But… why? You couldn’t help but ask yourself that question as you continued to stare into the manager’s jade colored eyes. The scariest thing about this however is, Dice really did seem to see right through you after all. He knew it all along that you had been playing up your charms to get out of your bet with his boss and it seemed he was dead set on helping you.

But why?

“...Why are you telling me this, Dice?”

“Ah, the million dollar question,” Dice retorted. “I’d honestly ask myself that question too if I really sat back and thought about it, darlin’, I won’t lie. This is not something I’d normally do. But, if I gotta be honest with you, and between you and me… this bet of yours with the Boss? It’s plain stupid is what it is.”

You couldn’t help but laugh in agreement to Dice’s bold assessment as you thought so from the very beginning.

“Now for real, the Boss is an incredibly smart man, crafty even… but this bet? Turned him into a plain fool once he set his eyes on you, sweetheart. In fact, it was obvious from the very beginning he was sweet on ya, even if he’s not aware of it himself.” Dice then gave you a sly wink which caused you to flush a little in response.

“However though, ‘Sweet’, I’m afraid I will have to cut this discussion short in the meantime,” Dice proceeded to get up from his seat with a slightly tired grunt as he began to straighten the wrinkles out of his coat jacket.

“Oh, really? W-well, that’s okay, Dice. Thank you very much for speaking with me anyway— Oh! And for your help, obviously. You’ve given me a lot to think about now.”

Dice gave you another one of his trademark charming smiles as he bowed slightly towards you.

“Think nothing of it, darlin’. Just remember, if you are in need of any help, whatever that may be, just come find me, got it? I’ll try my damnedest to do what I can for ya.”

You nodded to him in return as you smiled up at him as well, mighty glad now that you took the time to really chat with him. It really did seem that things were beginning to really look up now as you waved a goodbye in Dice’s direction as he gave you a similar gesture of his own as he made his way out of the break room.

——

Alone once again in the breakroom for what seemed like a few minutes now, you couldn’t help but feel like you no longer were as tired as before as you leaned your elbows against the table as you planted your chin into the palms of your hands smiling to yourself in no particular direction as you continued to think to yourself on all of the things King Dice had spoke about. Of how he seemed to be on your side in terms of this bet between you and your boss, about the things he spoke about the Devil and the very vital information he had given you, but most notably, and the thought that kept creeping into the forefront of your mind repeatedly was how it seemed the Devil was really, well… sweet on you for sure. Which honestly caused your smile to widen as you thought about the big guy’s flustered reaction from the other night once again. It soon proved to be one of your most cherished memories now. A memory of your first discovery of a side of the Devil you simply craved to see once more.

However, your thoughts were very short lived as a loud, abrupt clearing of someone’s throat nearly made you jump out of your skin as you instinctively shot your head towards the direction of the break room door as, lo and behold, there he was. The big guy himself was seen leaning against the door frame of the entrance; his tail lazily swaying to and fro. The sight itself was curious enough, but nothing quite as curious as whatever it was he had twirling around his index finger was. It was… some kind of looped object, that was for sure, but the details of what it was exactly were lost on you.

“What an absolutely adorable smile ya got there, sweetcheeks. I just gotta wonder what it is you’re thinking about that has you lookin’ so obviously on Cloud Nine though.” That infamous cheshire grin made no hesitation to show itself on the Devil’s mug once again as he spoke.

“O-oh, it’s nothing, boss… just kind of thinking about all kinds of things is all.”

You stammered, trying your best to not let off any sort of suspicion.

“Is that so, eh?” The Devil’s voice was slow and calculated which honestly made you shiver a little as your eyes followed his every movement now as he sauntered his way slowly towards your direction.

“I mean… I could have sworn you could have been thinking about something a bit more specific than ‘all kinds of things’.” As he continued to speak, the Devil still insisted on spinning whatever that looped object was around his finger again and again as he finally made his way behind you now, which honestly made your heart begin to beat a bit faster in excitement. He really did always know just how to make you sweat, didn’t he? In more ways than one, in fact.

“Whatever, boss… I really don’t have time for any tomfoolery right now, my break time’s almost up.” Although you said that in order to save face, and although you had tried to stand up from your chair to begin walking out the door, the Devil placed both hands on your shoulders in order to keep you seated.

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty little self about your break. I just got done telling Dice you were done for the day anyhow.” The Devil chuckled darkly as he spoke.

“What? But, why?” You turned your head to look up at him, your brow furrowing in confusion.

“Don’t you remember what you said earlier, dollface?”

You tilted your head in confusion in response.

“...About how we could talk about how delicious you were some other time? Well, I brought it upon myself to decide that that time is now.”

“Oh… Ohhh! … Right…” You gave off a nervous grin in his direction, although not long after your gaze trailed away from his face only to finally get a good look at whatever that looped object he held around his finger was; the sight of it causing your face to heat up in an instant.

Noticing your actions, the Devil then proceeded to hold the object closer to your face as he let out another depraved chuckle.

"You interested in this, I wager?"

It was a leather collar.

A black leather collar in fact that had a golden ornate trim all throughout. However, the one detail that made you blush the most was the fact that on the front there it, with the same golden trim, was your own name.

Unfastening the collar now, the Devil held the object dangerously close to your neck as he spoke once more.

“So, how ‘bout it, dollface, ready for a bit of an… extended breaktime?”

Awaiting your answer with patient glee, the Devil grinned down at you with half lidded eyes as you couldn’t help but think back on what you and Dice discussed earlier.

To think outside the box.

With that thought, it was then you made your decision, as you looked back up at the demon above you as you gave off a mischievous grin of your own as you nodded to him in response.

Another chuckle escaped the Devil’s throat as that was clearly a response good enough for him as he proceeded to make zero hesitation in wrapping that leather collar around your slender neck. It was cool to the touch, albeit decently tight as he fastened the golden buckle.

“Now then, doll,” The Devil then gripped your shoulders once again. “Let’s you and I live a little bit deliciously tonight, hm?”

With that said, and before you could make any form of response, the last thing you could safely remember was a dark cloud of smoke beginning to billow out from whatever direction before your entire sight went dark.

It was then before anyone knew it, that the two of you had disappeared completely.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Devil looks after his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Long time, no update! I apologize for such a long wait on the next chapter. And on such a cliffhanger too. Yikes... but I'm back and I finally was able to crank out a new chapter for y'all to enjoy.
> 
> While we may have had a chapter of absolutely no smut last time... it's here where we find ourselves with a chapter of nothing BUT smut, and with dirty talk! So, have fun, you crazy kids! 
> 
> P.S. I also made a playlist for the Devil/Reader ship on Spotify if you guys are ever curious about giving it a listen. [Here it is](https://open.spotify.com/user/1221583557/playlist/0KlAd5EGG9FJKddKOQyu6e?si=cDc4nmk4Tw6fo4-TfENMdQ)!

“...I couldn’t stand it any longer, doll. I thought about you all day.... You made it impossible for me to concentrate on my paperwork...” That husky voice had made its return as you could feel the hot breath of the Devil himself brush right against your ear as it didn’t take long at all to realize you were now standing in the middle of the Devil’s bed chambers as that strange black smoke finally cleared.

Before you could utter a word in response, once again, you felt the strong, furry embrace of your demonic boss wrapping his arms around your torso, his clawed fingers rubbing small circles along your sides gently.

“You had a lot of nerve to pull that little stunt of yours this morning. I’d almost be proud if I weren’t so determined to ravage you right now...”

With that said, it didn’t take long for you to then begin to give off small whimpers and moans of building pleasure as the Devil had pulled the collar of your dress shirt down, exposing your entire shoulder as he began to leave gentle kisses up and down from the base of your shoulder to the crook of your neck. His hands then began to creep up to your breasts as he brought it upon himself to grope and knead them with a fervor you’ve never experienced from the likes of him before.

Low rumbling growls reverberated from his chest to your back as the Devil nuzzled his face against your exposed shoulder all before he then proceeded to bite down hard with those sharp teeth of his into your soft, tender flesh.

Your body instinctively bucked at the sudden mix of both pain and pleasure as the Devil chuckled darkly against your body.

“You really enjoy it rough, don’t’cha, toots?” You could hear him ask as he ran his hands slowly against your now very hard nipples that piqued from your dress shirt.

“You’d love it if I just… _ripped_ this shirt off of ya right now, wouldn’t ya?” As he put emphasis on the word ‘ripped’ that was exactly what the Devil proceeded to do as he dug those sharp claws of his into your work shirt and ripped it clean off your body. You could hear the loose shirt buttons clatter to the floor as you let out a loud gasp of surprise as your now very much exposed torso heaved up and down feverishly with each shallow breath you took as you tried your best to crane your neck in order to look up at him with half lidded eyes. You were positively speechless at this point.

“ _Ohhh yeah_ , and I bet you’d go absolutely crazy if I just … _shoved_ ya onto the bed right now too, huh?”

With emphasis once again, the Devil then proceeded to turn you to face him all before he shoved your entire weight with a soft thud onto the bed you both shared. Laying on to your back, your legs sprawled out in front of you was just the kind of invitation the likes of the Devil needed seeing as he climbed on top of you with very little hesitation as he let out another depraved chuckle at the very sight of your lustful appearance that laid in front of him.

“...And what if I just … _pulled_ this here little skirt off those beautiful, curvaceous hips? Would that make you go mad, I wonder?”

Once more did his incessantly teasing emphasis strike when that damnedable demon who called himself Satan proceeded to tear into your skirt, ripping it clean in half, and taking the fishnet stockings and panties you had been wearing with it.

You were completely exposed in front of him now. More than you had ever been. That thought alone wasn’t nearly as nerve wracking as the thought that you really couldn’t care less at this point. Although, of course, you couldn’t very well let _him_ know that, right?

You were practically a quivering mess now as the only sounds you could muster were small whimpers and whines of both lust and anticipation of what was to come next.

You wanted him.

That was obvious even to yourself. Although you couldn’t say it to him, it was clear as day from the sight you gave off before him.

However, the strange thing was, the Devil had yet to even begin to lose himself to any sort of ebullience or control as he just continued to stare down, silently, at your now very much naked body with quite the insatiable smirk plastered on his face.

“...Mmmm…” The Devil finally spoke after what felt like ages now in one of the lowest, huskiest tones he had ever mustered. “I bet you are practically begging to be fucked at this point, yes?”

Although you said nothing still, your face said all he needed to know.

With a tisking sound of his tongue, the sound of which began to cause your blood to run cold, the Devil simply shook his head; giving off a look of false disappointment.

“Oh doll, don’t you think by now that that’s just getting a little bit, well, dull…?”

“W-what do you mean…?” Your voice had finally broke its long silence as you furrowed your brow in confusion towards the demon in front of you.

“Just getting right down to business? Doesn’t that get a bit boring…? I mean… I know I’m infamous for being one hell of a lascivious son of a bitch, but even I know how to take things slow once in a while.”

Your ever increasing confused look only made matters worse as the Devil let out another one of those depraved chuckles of his once again.

“I guess…” The Devil began as he slowly crawled his body down toward the in between of your legs, grabbing ahold of them with both hands. “... I’ll just have to show ya…”

The next thing you knew there was a sudden jolt as your entire body quivered within itself as soon as you felt a warm, yet wet sensation slowly glide along between the folds of your womanhood again and again.

You simply couldn’t contain yourself any longer as you craned your neck backwards against the cushy mattress of the bed as your voice seemed to have a will of its own as you let out a particularly loud moan of pure ecstacy at the hot, yet amazing, touch of the Devil’s exceptionally long, forked tongue as he continued to greedily lap up the juices of your soaking cunt.

The sensations you were feeling up until this point quickly proved to be too much however, as you soon found yourself at a loss of control of even your own voice.

“Oh… that feels so good...”

The sound you had just elicited however was just loud enough for you to let out a startled gasp as you lifted up your head towards his direction. There was no way he didn’t just hear that. You thought to yourself, as dread quickly filled your thoughts.

As expected, your fears were proven right as the Devil’s piercing yellow eyes had quite the mischievous gleam about them as he arched a brow at your direction; that signature grin of his clear as day on his furry mug.

He lifted his head up from the in between of your legs as he licked at his lips slowly.

“Wanna repeat that, dollface?” He spoke in such a saccharine tone that the sound of it made you bite down on your lip with growing anxiousness. You simply stayed silent as you looked away from his direction, biting down onto your lip harder now.

“Aww, c’mon kid... “ The Devil began. “Don’t leave me hanging now…” His tone changed to one of pure seduction as he crawled his body up towards you, his hands finding their way towards your head as he began to cradle your face with them.

“Look at you… so obsessed with the thought of losing our bet that you can’t even find it in yourself to just enjoy yourself.”

You furrowed your brow at the demon. “Well… yeah, I mean isn’t that the terms of the deal? That if I lose myself at any time, you win, right?..” Your voice was small but had enough confidence in it that made the Devil look on in surprise all before he broke out into an amused chuckle.

“Oh, kid… you really oughta learn to read in between the lines more!”

“What…? But… the terms seemed pretty damn explicitly stated to me.”

The Devil clicked his tongue and shook his head once again, a look of exasperation apparent on his face.

“... Oh please, if it’s one thing that I, the Devil, will never do is state things explicitly. I mean, come on, what exactly is the fun in that?” The Devil then chuckled once again.

“Seriously though, kid… if it were at all that easy, you’d have lost our bet a thousand times over already.”

The look on your face was that of pure confusion.

“Ah, come on, sweetcheeks… don’t sweat the small stuff....” The Devil’s voice lowered to a whisper now as he continued. “Just come here and let me feel those soft lips of yours again…” With that said however, before you could react, the Devil then proceeded to grab you by the leather collar around your neck, your eyes widened in surprise as up until now you had almost forgotten about the collar as he pulled you towards him; your lips practically colliding into his as he pressed his free hand hard against the back of your head.

The familiar, wonderful feeling of overwhelming heat quickly began to overtake your racing thoughts as the Devil kissed you as deeply as he possibly could. This was not a fight you were about to win as you quickly found yourself forgetting all that was said up until now as you instinctively wrapped your arms around his shoulders as you began to kiss him back with much fervor.

Damn him…

An incredibly low, pleased hum escaped the Devil’s throat as you could feel him grin against your shared kiss.

However, it was also the moment where you once again felt a tug of that leather collar pull you away from his lips as you let out a small gasp in both surprise and pleasure at the sudden tightness to your throat that labored your breathing somewhat.

The Devil seemed like he was quite done with playing, seeing as with a loud growl, you could feel his hands grab you hard by the waist as he proceeded to flip your entire body over without effort. You were now on your belly,  and although you had tried to turn your head to look back in the Devil’s direction, once more did your boss pull at the back of your collar hard against your throat, which once again caused you to let out a weak moan.

“Get on those knees, girl. Stick that sweet lil’ ass up for me.”

You didn’t even bother to hesitate as you did as you were told; arching your back as you got on your knees.

It was then when you felt that all too familiar feeling of that wonderfully sized erection of the Devil rub itself teasingly against your entrance. He really loved to make things all the more titillating for you, you thought to yourself as you gripped your fingers into the blankets of the bed.

Your thoughts were then suddenly interrupted as you let out a loud yelp as you felt a large, rough hand make contact with the soft, supple flesh of your rear with a very loud smack.

“Shit, dollface… your body just drives me absolutely crazy, you know that?” You could hear the arousal in the Devil’s voice as clear as day.

“I could just easily take you right here and now, ya know…” He grabbed a good bit of flesh of your rear as he spoke. “But again, I gotta ask… what would be the fun in that?”

There was another tug at your collar.

“So, I want you to say it,” The Devil began as he leaned into your ear as he lowered his voice to a croaky whisper. “Tell me you want this cock inside you…”

You let out a loud whimper as the Devil kept his grip on your collar with surprising patience. However, you still couldn’t shake the thoughts from earlier as they raced through your mind. How could you even begin to believe what the Devil had told you earlier? The terms of your contract seemed so clear as day to you. However, there was also a part of you that couldn’t shake the feeling that he really must be telling you the truth. That if things really were that easy, just how much enjoyment could the likes of him truly get if you were to lose so quickly? This was the fucking Devil for crying out loud! There was always a catch in his plans.

Always.

However, your thoughts were interrupted as you let out another short gasp when the Devil gave another decent tug of your collar.

“Well, kid? Whaddya say?” The Devil’s voice lowered to an incredibly seductive whisper as he insisted on continuing to tease you as he rubbed that admittedly enticing erection against you in an agonizing slow fashion.

Over, and over.

The heat alone was causing you to let out small whines even more than ever before. This had to be torture by now. However, it didn’t seem like it was the Devil who was your tormentor so much as it was you yourself…

... _Fuck it._

You _were_ a gambler after all.

“...Boss, please, fuck me.” Your voice managed to squeak out.

Once again did you hear that villainous chuckle come from behind you.

“...What was that, doll? I didn’t quite catch that.”

God, what an _asshole_!

“I want you to fuck me, boss! Please!”

Your own voice’s volume betrayed you as you practically screamed out how much you wanted him right now as you bit your lip hard in embarrassment and arousal. Honestly, you’d definitely be lying to no one but yourself if you said you didn’t have a huge weakness for dirty talk.

The Devil seemed to as well as you could hear him give out a shaky breath as if he were trying so hard not to lose complete control right on the spot.

“Your wish is my command, sweetheart.”

Thus did the Devil do as was commanded as he proceeded to shove his entire length up to the hilt of your sex with a very audible growl.

You yourself let out an incredibly loud groan of your own as he entered you with zero hesitation. His thrusts were hard and fast; uneven as well as it was clear to anyone the Devil was desperate to feel you from the inside as if his own life depended on it.

“...I thought about fucking you all day. Shit, I think about it every day! You feel so fucking good, doll. So, so good…” He grumbled as he continued to ram his large cock inside you, his hands gripped your hips hard as he did so.

The desperation in the Devil’s voice was incredible. It was turning you on so fucking much that it was insane. You had to hear him more.

“Tell me more. Talk dirty to me, boss. I wanna hear more!” Your tone was nothing else but erotic now.

You could hear the Devil let out quite the astonished laugh in response.

“You really getting into this now, huh, kid? _I fucking love it_!” With that emphasis did the Devil bring it upon himself to give that round ass of yours another loud smack as he continued to fuck you.

‘Do that again...’ You begged to yourself.

“Just look at you. Such a naughty, naughty girl...”

There went another loud pop from his hand against the soft, tender flesh of your rear.

You squealed out loudly in ecstasy from both pain and bliss. However, it was when you thought you could get really used to his treatment with you up until now that you could have sworn you felt something thin and soft slowly slither up your back when suddenly you felt a strong tug of your leather collar which pulled your body up hard against the Devil. It was his tail. He was using his tail as a leash!

You now found yourself planted on the Devil’s lap. However he brought it upon himself to flip your body over once more so that now the both of you were face to face, that signature grin of his plastered on his mug as he proceeded to lift you by your rear only to then slowly slide your weight down onto his erection once again. Your voice, with a will of its own, graced the demon’s ears with a song of pleasure as that hot appendage of his throbbed against your inner walls, aching to be relieved.

“Show me what you got, kiddo. Show me how much of a lil’ sinner you truly are…”

You didn’t stall even once as you began to grind your hips slowly against the demon. The Devil let out a low, husky breath as he quickly shut his eyes; his hands grabbing hard onto your bottom as you moaned out for your boss again and again as you began to bounce at a steady pace against that large cock of his.

The Devil in turn wrapped his arms tightly against your waist as he, too, began to match his own thrusts with you. His face nuzzled deep into the crook of your neck all before he once again sank his sharp fangs into the flesh of your shoulder.

All without letting go this time, however.

You let out a loud yelp as you could have sworn you could begin to feel a bit of wetness come from where he proceeded to bite down. Your shoulder must have started bleeding from where he had marked you, as you craned your neck to the opposite side as a sign of invitation to continue.

The Devil made a noise in response that sounded like a mix between a growl and a chuckle as he let his teeth go from your neck when he then began to tenderly glide his forked tongue against the newly fresh wound.

“Oh, boss….” Your voice had a mind of its own at this point as you fluttered your eyes shut. You were getting close now, you could feel it, as you rode the demon’s cock with a fervor that you honestly never thought you had in you.

“That’s it baby girl, come for me…” The Devil whispered breathily into your ear.

His voice had always had a strangely attractive, maybe even charming way about it that as the days went by, you were beginning to find yourself quickly falling for.

However, hearing him give you such seductive commands in that husky, erotic tone really seemed to do you in, which you very quickly discovered as if by some strange spell, you did exactly as Satan himself commanded as you continued your bouncing onslaught onto his throbbing member did you finally reach your peak as your entire body tensed and quivered at the sheer force of the oncoming climax onto the Devil’s rock hard appendage.

Also as if by some strange magic did the Devil quickly join in on your delectation as well as he let out a loud, if not almost unnatural, roar as he came as well.

You could see the sheer relief wash over his face like a waterfall as he continued to empty himself inside of your center. His breath was haggard and strained, and so was yours while you watched him wrap his arms around you in a tight embrace as he nuzzled his furry face into your neck, where he brought it upon himself to leave quite a bit of tender kisses onto the fresh mark he had left on your shoulder.

“You did so good for me, doll…” He said lowly as he lifted his head to meet your gaze.

You couldn’t help but blush at the look he was giving you. Everything right now was just all too surreal and a bit embarrassing, though despite that, you still found it within yourself to give him a small smile in return.

It was when the both of you laid there on the bed you both shared, your bodies entangled within an embrace as the two of you locked lips with much passion once again, that in the back of your mind could you not help but think that there was something very pressing you should be worrying about, maybe something even the likes of Dice might help you with.

However, there was a part of you, a very blissful part of you, who couldn’t care less right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys, thank you so, so, so much for all the kudos, subs and comments on this lil' fic of mine! Every time you send me some is more drive for me to continue writing, so I appreciate it all so much. So, again, thank you all!


End file.
